Christmas Ball
by Arianna Victoire Snape
Summary: HGSS! Hermione has been invited to the Christmas Ball by Ron and isn't having the best time in her life. So when she takes a walk outside will her night be saved?
1. Chapter 1

Hello All! Well, i thought seeing as my story 'hopes eternal flame' is no where near finished because the computer i use is totally in need of fixing for ages i thought that i'd have a go at my first onefic and also first romance fic. I hope it's really good and any opinions and help would be appreciated! and i mean help because i know this isn't my best writing! Thanks everyone and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Christmas Ball**

* * *

Hermione sighed. She was bored already. Christmas parties at Hogwarts were never exciting. She had accepted Ron's invitation but now they were just sat at a table near the dance floor watching different couples move across the floor. Ginny had managed to drag Harry onto the floor and was slowly dancing with him. Harry's cheeks were red and she could see him quietly saying 'sorry' every time he stood on Ginny's feet. Ginny was beaming.

Hermione grinned. She knew Harry and Ginny were made for each other. Ginny thought that Ron and Hermione were supposed to be together, but Hermione disagreed. She and Ron were two totally different people. He was into Quidditch and she was into her books. He had a large family and she had a small one. Also, they almost never got along.

No Hermione knew that she needed someone who grasped her attention as good as an interesting book.

She turned towards Ron. "Are we going to dance then?" she asked hopefully.

He sighed.

"Nope." He said, staring straight in front of him. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Then why did you ask me to come with you then?" she asked, he looked at her.

"Because I thought we'd have a good time," he explained. Hermione stood.

"Well take a good look Ronald! I'm not having a good time!" she exclaimed, walking towards the drinks table.

Grabbing a small glass of punch she swirled it around. Sighing again she downed the punch in one and winced as it burned the back of her throat. Grabbing another glass she smelt the red liquid and her eyes widened. Firewhiskey!

She glared at Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas who were dancing around like a couple of drunks. But, she guessed, they were drunk and they had spiked the punch. Sighing again she walked from the hall and out into the grounds. Snow layered the ground and crunched under her feet as she walked away from the music and laughter. Walking past the greenhouses she sat on a Hill overlooking the lake.

She thought about her relationship with Ron. He wouldn't talk about it the day after and he would just forget about it and act as though nothing had happened. She shook her head. Nothing would happen though. No matter how much he tried, no matter how much anyone else tried nothing would ever happen. She didn't feel that way about Ron.

While she was sat thinking she never noticed that figure in black that was stood behind her.

"Good evening Miss Granger." A silky voice said, making her jump. She twisted around and stared at the Potions Master Severus Snape.

"Professor Snape! You frightened me!" she exclaimed, clapping a hand on her chest. He smirked.

"I assure you Miss Granger, it was unintentional," he explained "What, may I ask, are you out here whilst the ball is inside?" he asked. Hermione shrugged.

"No reason. I didn't really want to be involved," she said, "That and someone has spiked the punch," she mumbled. He frowned.

"Who?" he asked.

"Dunno." She said, looking at the small snowflakes falling around them. Looking back up at the professor she frowned "Why aren't you at the ball sir?" she asked.

"Not that it is any of your business Miss Granger, but I have things better to do then watch randy teenagers divulge themselves in their sexual natures," He said, she giggled.

"That does happen a lot. Not me though," she said, smiling sadly.

"Why ever not Miss Granger? Didn't you go with Mr Weasley?" he asked. She laughed.

"Me and Ron Sir? Not even if I danced naked in front of him with a sign saying 'eat me' around my neck would he notice!" She exclaimed. He chuckled.

"I think you are right Miss Granger," he said.

"Hermione."

"Excuse me?" he asked, she smiled.

"My name is Hermione Sir, I would like you to call me as such," she told him. H raised an eyebrow.

"And why should I call you by your first name?" he asked.

"Because I think you earned that right when you saved my life in the final battle. You have worked the hardest in the war and you had the most dangerous job. So, I would like you to call me Hermione," she explained. He thought for a moment then nodded.

"Then I give you permission to call me…Severus," she nodded.

"Severus," she said, feeling it roll of her tongue like silk. She smiled. "Why don't you sit down." She said. He glanced at the space next to her and slowly sat.

For a moment he looked uncomfortable but he soon began to relax a little.

They began to talk about what they would do now the war was over, and then they moved onto what job Hermione was planning to do after Hogwarts was over.

Soon the music began to quieten and Severus looked back to the castle.

"I think the ball is beginning to end," he said, a small feeling of sadness erupted in his stomach. He had begun to enjoy Hermione's company.

Hermione felt the same way as they stood and began to make their way back towards the castle. As they reached the steps Hermione turned to Severus and smiled.

"Thank you for keeping me company," she said.

He nodded and was about to turn until she grabbed his hand and pulled him to face her. Standing on her tiptoes she kissed him on the cheek. Pulling away she blushed and whispered "Happy Christmas Severus," and then walked up the steps.

Severus stood there, with a hand on the spot where her lips had brushed against his cheek making his skin burn.

In the dim light of the castle, yet no one could see, a mostly cold hearted man smiled for the first time in years and turned towards the dungeon corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

* * *

"Hey Mia! Come look at this!" Hermione looked up and glanced over at her friends pictures.

"Hmm, yeah Gin' it's cute," she said, returning to her paperwork. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Hermione there's something wrong…..it's not cute!" she exclaimed. Hermione sighed and stood, snatching the picture out of Ginny's hand. Examining it she shook her head.

"Ginny, there's nothing wrong with it! She's beautiful!" she told her. Ginny took it back and looked at it again.

"I'm sure she's got a dent in her head though!"

"She isn't fully developed yet Gin! You're only 5 months in," Hermione explained, "She's still developing," Ginny frowned and looked back at her pictures.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes," Hermione said sounding annoyed, "Trust me…I'm qualified," she said placing her paperwork in her desk drawer.

"I still don't know why you aren't married yet. And I can't believe you said 'no' to Ron," Ginny said glancing at a picture on Hermione's desk. Hermione sighed again.

"Ginny Ron's proposal was a spare of the moment thing. We weren't even dating! He just asked me at your James' Birthday!" she exclaimed, glancing at the picture also.

"I thought you would have suited," Ginny protested. Hermione snorted.

"Please Ginny. He took me to a Quidditch game for our anniversary!" she told her. Ginny laughed.

"True. I'm glad none of my nieces or nephews are yours because they would have been smarter than their father and would have been rubbish at flying!" she exclaimed Hermione laughed.

"They would have had red bushy curls and bright blue eyes with freckles! I even can't imagine that!" she said, shaking her head. Ginny laughed and look at her watch.

"Ooh!" she shouted standing from her chair, "I got to go Harry's taking me out, we've got to drop James off at Mums and then…I don't know just wait I guess," she said, checking out her reflection in the small mirror. Hermione nodded and picked up a clipboard.

"Well I have to go to spell damage anyway. Apparently someone is missing an ear so I have to fix it," she said opening the door for her best friend.

"All the happiness of becoming a healer instead of getting married darling!" Ginny chimed before leaving the office and walking up the corridor.

"And don't forget fruit and vegetables Mrs Potter!" Hermione yelled behind her but Ginny just waved and turned the corner. Hermione chuckled to herself and locked the door to her office before walking off to the spell damage ward.

"Severus. I need you to come to the hospital wing please." Dumbledore's head was drifting in Severus' fireplace. Severus looked up from his essays and frowned.

"Why?" he asked. Dumbledore sighed.

"It's Poppy. She's seriously ill. She needs a potion," he explained, Severus gasped.

"P-Poppy? Ill?" he asked shocked. Poppy was never ill. In fact she was the healthiest woman he knew! "What potion?" he asked.

"The Draught of living Death," Dumbledore told him.

"You're going to put her in a coma?!" he exclaimed. Dumbledore nodded.

"The healers said to let her body repair itself." He said. Severus nodded.

"Who will be the medi-witch?" he asked.

"I have someone in mind. I will send her a letter once Poppy has been taken care of," he explained. Severus nodded once more before walking over to his store cupboard.

"I shall be there momentarily Headmaster once I have retrieved the potion," he said moving small vials and boxes around the cupboard. He heard Dumbledore sigh.

"I know you will Severus. Just Hurry please." He said before disappearing from the fire.

Arriving at the hospital wing Severus felt sadness run through his veins as he walked closer to the closed curtains. Slowly sliding through the curtains he sighed as sad faces turned to him. Minerva's usually strict face was etched with sadness and there were tear tracks down her cheeks. Pomona was sat next to the bed holding a withered hand of the medi-witch. Sprout and Poppy had been the best of friends during their years there. They had been like partners, especially when there were students getting petrified here and there. They had received a raise that year.

Dumbledore was stood by the bed with a worried look on his face. When he spotted Severus he smiled sadly. Severus slowly made his way over to the bed.

The usually calm, collected, stern woman he once knew looked older than ever. She was breathing heavily and was holding tightly onto sprouts hand.

"Hello Severus," she whispered. Severus' heart leapt. He had never heard her sound so vulnerable before.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked quietly. She chuckled.

"I can sense your dark demeanour anywhere Severus. I have felt it enough times when you have entered my Hospital Wing after a meeting." She said. He nodded.

"I have brought the potion Poppy," he said, removing the vial from his robe pocket. She scoffed.

"No amount of potions can cure me Severus." She told him. He looked at Dumbledore questionably. Dumbledore turned to her.

"The healers have said it would be the best thing for you my dear. It will help you get better," he explained. She shook her head.

"No Albus. This is the end for me. I have enormously enjoyed working at this school while you have been in charge and will be sorry to leave. But it is my time…" she told him, wisdom and sorrow mixing in with her words. Sprout shook her head.

"Come now Poppy dear. If you time's come then I'm the Minister of Magic!" she exclaimed but Poppy shook her head.

"Every ghost has said that they knew when their time has come Pomona. I understand now that fate has chosen someone to take my place in this lifetime as I take theirs in another. I now know that my time as a medi-witch is over. I will let someone walk these halls in my place and take care of students as I have. I now know, that it is my time," she explained, smiling weakly at her old friend. Severus' heart sank at her words. Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without Poppy Pomphry. She was the first person who showed him care in his first year. He had fallen off one of the moving staircases and broken his arm and she had helped him enormously. Then once he had left Hogwarts and became a spy she had cared for him after every meeting. She had also given him advice on everything and had been a mother to him. It would be hard to let her go.

"Severus," she whispered. He walked to the bed and she took his hand. "Severus always be strong. Be the man I know you are. And take this…" she said, pushing something into his hand. Frowning he opened his had then immediately began to shake his head.

"Poppy I can't-"

"Don't you say you can't take it Severus because I need you to…I want you to give it to the woman you love…"

"Poppy I don't-"

"Don't you dare say you don't because I know you do…you did. I remember seeing you act differently one Christmas…one Christmas when I caught you with a certain someone on the school steps…" she said, smirking. Severus flushed and nodded.

"That was long ago," he whispered.

"I don't care…Give it to the woman who touches you heart," she said. He sighed and nodded.

"I will Poppy. Thank you," he said. She nodded and closed her eyes.

"I love you Hogwarts. And I will forever." She whispered, before her breathing became slower and quieter. Sprout and Minerva began to cry and Severus swore he saw a tear leave Dumbledore's eye. He took Poppy's wand and placed it in her hand before kissing her forehead.

"We will all miss you Poppy Pomfrey," he whispered. Standing up he looked at Severus "Thank you for fetching the potion Severus. I think we should write to St Mungo's and tell them that she has passed away," he said to the professors. Minerva nodded and put an arm around Sprout who was still crying into Poppy's hand. Standing up with her she pulled Sprout from the room with a last look at the woman on the bed. Dumbledore placed a hand on Severus' shoulder and smiled sadly.

"It is a gift of all gifts Severus. Like a gift from a mother to a son," he said. Severus nodded.

"Poppy was like a mother to me Headmaster and she treated me like a son. I will never forget her," he said. Dumbledore nodded and left the room, leaving Severus with the one woman he saw as a mother.

"I will miss you Poppy," he said, sitting by her bed, "And I will give this ring to the woman I will fall in love with. One day maybe. I can still remember that night as clear as day. She was the first girl who had ever shown me affection and I am glad you caught me…Glad you told me that she loved me. I didn't believe you and told you that it was just a friendly kiss on the cheek but you were positive and wouldn't back down. I hoped she loved me, but then she started to date that Weasley and I lost hope. But I promise you Poppy. I will find someone one day and give her this ring…even when I have to do it on my very last breath I will…Rest in peace my friend." He said softly before leaning over and kissing her forehead.

Walking from the curtain he took a last glance back before walking from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Wine Or Water?

* * *

**

* * *

Hello everyone! Wow i'm so please that everyone is loving this story! and still shocked that i have had loads of reviews! I hope everyone will like this chapter, it took me a while to do. 

* * *

Ginny giggled as Hermione opened the door to her flat. She and Hermione had been at Fred and George's house warming party and had been giggling all night. Harry and Ron had been so drunk that they had been dancing with each other in so many different ways. One time they were dancing so crudely Hermione and Ginny had o pull hem off each other.

Hermione pulled off her leather jacket and walked into her kitchen slinging her keys onto the counter. Turing to her friend she opened her fridge door and grinned.

"Wine or Water?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You're even giving me a choice? Mia that's cruel!" she yelled, taking the offered water. Hermione giggled.

"Well I've been drinking diet coke all night and I think I deserve a treat!" she exclaimed, pouring herself a glass of wine.

Walking into her living room she flopped down onto her couch and unzipped her boots. Ginny sat on her armchair and flicked her flip flops off her feet before bringing them up underneath her.

Taking a sip from her wine Hermione glanced at her friend.

"How's the baby?" she asked. Ginny shrugged.

"Aren't you supposed to be the healers Mia?" She asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I was asking how you feel in yourself you daft woman!" she said, shaking her head. Ginny chuckled.

"I don't know really. It's different than what happened with James. She's unsettled all the time. She moves around like a time bomb in there. When I found out I was pregnant I was sick all the time…night and day mind you….and I fainted at least once or twice and I keep getting worried at every scan…These can't be good signs Mia," she said in a panicked voice. Hermione sighed.

"Gin maybe it's the fact that the baby is taking after you more than Harry. If I can remember Molly's description of you as a baby you were really energetic!" she explained. Ginny thought for a moment then nodded.

"I understand. But I still can't help but worry. I guess I'll always be like this until she's born," she said, a small smile on her face, "Which I can't wait for by the way!" she exclaimed excitedly, her smile turning into a grin. Hermione laughed.

"It's not just a happy moment for you, you know. I love delivering my Godchildren. And I bet Harry really enjoyed you squeezing his hand and calling him a bastard when you were pushing," she told her. Ginny cringed.

"I did say I'm sorry." She said. Hermione nodded. "Can't you just cut me open and pull her out?" she asked. Hermione laughed.

"Gin the labour, the pains, the nausea…it's all part and package with having a baby." She said.

"I know but. Wouldn't it be easier if you just –"

"No."

"But I think it'll be a whole lot better for Harry and me and you if you just –"

"No Ginny."

"Herms…please?"

"Ginny calling me 'herms' isn't going to make me change my mind!" Hermione exclaimed "I'm telling you going natural is the best thing for pregnant women to do! Trust me, I'm a-"

"Healer. I know I know."

* * *

Severus took another sip of his whisky. He was missing Poppy's bubbly voice already. He missed her telling him off for drinking on an empty stomach. He missed her al round really. He had rolled the ring around in his hand all night, thinking about that night 8 years ago. The ring was beautiful. It had a silver band with a shining sapphire in the centre with two smaller diamonds on either side. Sapphire, the September birth stone. Her birth Stone. 

This was the reason she gave him this ring. Because she knew what had happened that night and she knew that he couldn't take it any further.

Standing up he downed the rest of his whisky and slammed the glass on his desk. Poppy wasn't old. She wasn't the right age. She was special enough to live as long as Dumbledore….even longer perhaps. But no…the war had taken the life out of her. All the casualties that she had tried to save all the wounded that she had given her care and attention. Then she had cared for her own family when they were alive. She was the only daughter of her mother and father and they had died when he was in school. She had no children of her own so there was no one there to comfort her when she was upset. She had married herself to the Hospital Wing and her potions and healing charms.

No. Poppy shouldn't have left. There was no need for her to die. There was an old saying she would always say when he was at school. 'Fate is like a muggle rollercoaster…don't ask dear it's just what I've read…you never know when you'll go up and you never know when you'll take a dive down.' Then there was 'Life takes twists and turns…like trying to ride a broom in a hurricane storm.'

Poppy was all full of advice. He would dearly miss her.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Enter," he said. The door opened and Dumbledore walked in with a letter in his hand.

"I have penned the letter to the woman I would like to be our medi-witch." He said. Severus frowned.

"Good. Aren't you better telling Minerva? She is the deputy Headmistress after all," he said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, but after hearing what Poppy said to you before she passed…I thought you'd be interested," he said, looking over his half moon glasses at him. Severus glared at him and looked back at the papers on his desk.

"I don't know what you are talking about Headmaster." He said, dipping his quill into the ink. Dumbledore sighed.

"Severus. Poppy isn't the only one who caught you on that Christmas Eve." He said, making Severus' head snap up.

"What are you insinuating Headmaster." he asked standing up in anger.

"Nothing Severus. I am just saying that I saw you and Miss Granger on that Christmas Eve night after Voldermort had gone. I saw the way you looked at each other before she left you standing there," he said. Severus looked away.

"That was a long time ago," he told him.

"It doesn't matter. I can see the feelings are still there Severus. So I had the privilege to invite her to become our newest school Medi-witch." He said. Severus' eyes widened.

"Tell me you didn't Headmaster!" he said. Dumbledore nodded.

"She is the most qualified healer I have heard of and I think she would do excellently with the students and professors. She already knows most of them anyway," he said. Severus shook his head.

"Must you be a meddling old fool Headmaster! Even though Poppy said there were feelings there I can assure you there isn't. And even though Miss Granger is a very qualified healer I am sure that she wouldn't want to waste her career on children and teachers!" he exclaimed. Dumbledore stood staring for a moment before he closed the envelope.

"Miss Granger will be coming to this school Severus and there's noting you can do." He said, before walking out the room.

Severus glared at the door. Meddling old man! How dare he meddle in his life again! Standing up he picked up his glass and threw it at the opposite wall making it shatter. His feelings were overloading and that wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up and yawned. She and Ginny had stayed up late and then she apperated her home. She sighed after looking round her room. She still hadn't managed to tell Ginny that she was going to go Private…bring up her own company and sell her own potions and offer good treatment. In fact, Ginny would be her last pregnant woman she would treat at St Mungo's. It had always been her dream to go private. Have people say to healers 'Take me to Hermione Granger!' 

She laughed. Like that would ever happen! But she would have to tell Ginny before she has the baby…it wouldn't be fair otherwise.

Sighing she pulled herself from her bed and into her bathroom to have a shower. She wasn't at work today and planned to meet Harry Ginny and James in Diagon Ally.

After she had a shower and breakfast she grabbed her bag and apperated to Diagon Ally. Looking around she walked past Flourish and Blotts and towards Florean Fortescue's ice-cream parlour.

"Auntie Mia!!" A young voice yelled from one of the tables. Hermione grinned when she saw a small head full of black hair waving at her. She waved back and walked over.

"Hi everyone!" she said before being ran into by the young boy. Laughing she picked him up and put her arms around him. "Hello James!" She said hugging him.

"Auntie Mia! Look what Daddy got me!" he yelled pulling out a broomstick. Her eyes widened.

"My James! That's marvellous!" she exclaimed, looking at Harry who looked sheepish, "I'm sure you must have been really good for your daddy to get you that!" she said. He nodded.

"I was extra good! Daddy said if I helped Mummy this week coz she pr...Preg…pregnnant…" Hermione smiled at his stumble of word, "…he would get me a broomstick!" he exclaimed. Hermione nodded.

"Brilliant!" he grinned and sat in her lap as she sat down at the table.

James looked marvellously like his father. He had Short black scruffy hair and silver glasses shaping gorgeous brown eyes. He was short and bouncy like Ginny and he adored Quidditch like both Harry and Ginny. He always went to Quidditch matches with his Uncle Ron and Cousins Mike and Rosie.

When Hermione had rejected Ron's proposal he had sought comfort in the closest arms that were open. Luna Lovegood. She had always fancied him apparently and was delighted when he asked her to marry him. They had twins exactly nine months after they were married. They were both four years old, a year younger than James. All three of them were her Godchildren and she loved each and everyone. Mike and Rosie looked so cute with blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was happy for them. In fact, they were expecting child number three soon enough. Ron had asked her to be their healer but she was already Ginny's and she didn't want to abuse her power.

She turned to Ginny.

"So how's-"

"If you ask how's the baby I swear Mia I'll scream!" she said automatically. Hermione grinned and said.

"I was going to ask 'how's your mum and dad?' but now you've brought the subject up, How is the baby?" she asked. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"She's fine," she said. Harry frowned.

"Gin I thought we weren't going to find out again?" he asked. Ginny looked at her husband.

"Harry you got to call James a he when he was in my stomach, so Hermione and I decided that I got to call this one a she." She explained. Harry shrugged and smiled.

"I still want it to be a boy though." He said.

"Well I hope it's a girl," she said making Hermione giggle.

"You'll find out on the day," Harry immediately grabbed his own hand.

"Mia, I've been meaning to ask you…and Ginny's been wondering for a while. Couldn't you just do a C-section?" he asked. Hermione glared.

"For the last time no, no, NO!" she yelled. Harry's eyes widened and he retreated.

"I haven't even asked!" he proclaimed.

"No but your wife already has!" she said, nodding to Ginny. Harry looked at the red head and she giggled.

"Guilty," she said. He sighed.

"You could have told me love," he told her. Her eyebrows raised.

"Oh I would have Harry, but as you were blind drunk I didn't see the need to as you would have forgotten by this morning." She told him. He blushed and looked at Hermione.

"What exactly did I do last night Mia?" he asked. Hermione laughed.

"I would tell you but your son's here and he would be scarred for life." She said. Harry dropped his head.

"Was it that bad?" he asked. Hermione giggled.

"Put it this way Harry…if I told you now your unborn child's grandchildren would be embarrassed," she told him. He looked shocked.

"Do you know what Auntie Mia?" James randomly said. Hermione looked down at her Godson.

"What James?" she asked.

"When Mummy has her baby I really want it to be a girl." He said. Ginny's face lit up. Hermione grinned.

"Why's that Honey?" she asked.

"Because when we're older I want to be able to protect her from all the boys so she can't go through what mummy's going through." He said. Ginny's eyes began to water.

"Oh sweetheart what a lovely thing to say," she said emotionally scooping him up off Hermione's lap and hugging him close to her.

"Mummy you've been ill and I don't want my little sister to be like that!" he exclaimed shaking his head wildly. "Nana says that a girl can only get that ill when she finds someone she loves!" he said. Ginny nodded.

"Nana's right darling," she said. He turned to his father.

"Daddy I know you love Mummy and everything but…why did you make her Ill?" he asked. Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing at his question and his little confused face. Harry glared at his wife and best friend and tried to explain why with a stutter.

"W-well son. I had to coz-"

"James darling I let your daddy make me ill because we want to give you a little sister to protect," Ginny explained. James thought for a moment then grinned and nodded giving Ginny a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope you get better Mummy," he said. She nodded.

"I will do darling. Don't worry," she said, grinning from ear to ear.

Hermione shook her head with a grin on her face, but deep inside she wished for this family interaction with her own husband…her own child.

Suddenly an owl landed on her shoulder making her jump.

"Oh!" he yelled staring wide eyed at the barn owl. Holding its leg out, she removed the letter before it flew away.

"Looked like a Hogwarts owl Mia," Harry said watching it fly past the shops and houses.

Hermione nodded and opened the envelope and removed the letter. Unfolding the parchment she read the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger._

_I know we haven't spoken for a while…8 years in fact since you left Hogwarts. How are you my dear? Things aren't the same at Hogwarts without you, Harry and Ron roaming the corridors looking for adventures._

_But you see we here at Hogwarts have a problem. Unfortunately Madam Pomfrey has sadly passed away. Our dear Matron has left the hospital wing without a medi-witch for the students._

_I know you are a fully qualified healer Miss Granger and I'm sure the students and Professors would appreciate it if you came and helped in the hospital wing._

_I am offering you a full time job if you are interested to be our school Matron. If in that case you are interested then please come to my office on the Saturday of this week to discuss it._

_Thank you _

_Yours sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts._

Hermione gasped. Madam Pomfrey…gone! She felt tears enter her eyes but quickly willed them away. She couldn't cry in front of James because he would become upset as well.

"Mia? What is it?" she heard Harry ask. She looked up from the letter and he immediately saw the sadness in her eyes. "Gin, why don't you take James to se Fred and George at the shop?" he said to her. Ginny nodded and stood holding James' hand.

"Come on honey we're going to go see Uncle Fred and Uncle George."

Once she had left Harry looked concerned at Hermione.

"Mia what's happened?" he asked. She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Harry…Madam Pomfrey died." She told him. His eyes widened.

"Madam…Pomfrey?" he asked. She nodded and felt a tear slip from her eye. He took a deep breath and moved his chair closer to hers. "What else did the letter say?" he asked.

"It's Dumbledore. He wants me to go and be the medi-witch there." She told him. He gasped. "What about Ginny and the-"

"I don't know Harry!" she yelled. Putting her head in her hand she re read the letter. "Sorry," she said. He shook his head.

"It's ok Hermione. I shouldn't have asked," he said. She smiled and nodded.

"He wants me to go see him on Saturday about details and stuff," she said. He nodded and sighed.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know Harry. I really hate letting people down and having been connected to that castle for so long…I don't think I can tell them no," she said. He frowned.

"But Mia. You told me and Ron you wanted to go Private." He whispered. He closed her eyes.

"I know but obviously that isn't an option anymore. It was just a dream I wanted to follow when I was a child. But I can't follow it because other people's problems are at stake…that's the thing about being a healer you aren't the main concern as soon as you pass the test…the patients are." She explained. He nodded and looked over her shoulder.

"Ginny's coming," he said. She turned round in her seat and saw Ginny quickly walking towards them. Once she reached them she pulled her seat closer to her friend.

"What's happened?" Harry explained everything that the letter contained and after he had finished she gasped.

"Mia what are you going to do?" she asked. Hermione sighed.

"I think I'll have to take it." She said. Ginny and Harry looked at each other then back at Hermione.

"Are you sure?" Hermione thought about it then nodded.

"Yes." She said. Ginny nodded and placed a hand on her arm.

"I understand Mia if you can't be our Healer anymore…" she started but Hermione shook her head.

"I promised you two I would bring your child into the world and watch it as it grows before it comes and I won't break it. We'll just have to reduce meetings and times." She said. Ginny smiled gratefully.

"When then?" she asked.

"About once a month. But you can still come and visit and if I do have time I'll do an examination," she told them. They smiled and nodded.

Hermione thought about going back to Hogwarts. Then she grinned. She could use another visit to her old school.

* * *

"Why have you called me here Headmaster?" Severus asked. Dumbledore smiled. 

"I have received a reply from Miss Granger and I thought you would like to read it." He said, pulling the letter from his desk drawer and handing it to the grumpy Potions Master.

Severus sighed and unfolded the parchment.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore._

_I am very sorry and shocked to here about Madam Pomfrey! After all she did help me while I was studying to become a healer. It would be an honour to take her place as Hogwarts' Medi-witch!_

_I am doing well Headmaster. James, Harry and Ginny's child, has just received a broom off his father and now he's proved that he is so much like Harry it's surprising. Ron and Luna's children are happy to! Rosie is so much like Luna that Ronald is taking her to every Quidditch match he can book. And Mike is loving all the matches they go to he is Quidditch mad just like Ron. So when there three come to Hogwarts I feel sorry for the professors._

_I hope you and all the other Professors are well. I am quite excited about seeing all my old professors again but as a colleague and not a student! _

_I am very happy to meet with you on Saturday! I am working till 5pm and if I am right Dinner is at 5:30pm so if I could join you all for dinner then meet with you afterwards then it would be appreciated!_

_Thank you,_

_Hermione Granger._

Severus sighed again and looked back up at the Headmaster. He rolled his eyes when he met twinkling blue ones.

"Why does this concern me?" he asked. Dumbledore chuckled.

"You know very well why Severus. But anyway when Hermione does come on Saturday I would like you to greet her and bring her into the Great Hall." He said.

"Headmaster I'm sure she hasn't forgotten how to find her way to the Great Hall!" he protested.

"Yes, but Severus it is only polite to greet her as a guest." He told him. Severus huffed and stood dropping the letter onto the desk.

"I will greet her headmaster but I will not sit next to her in the Hall no matter how much you and the other professors have tried to plan it." He said before walking from the room.

Dumbledore chuckled. This would be a very good year indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Home Again

* * *

**

* * *

Hey everyone ! Sorry it took me ages to update , ya see the last few chapters i've been uploading off my laptop but i've just got my computer back and have had to sort out the internet and all that lot. But don't worry here is the 4th chapter and i hope you like it!

If people think it's a bit short don't worry i'll try to make it longer! Thankds for all those people that has reviewed i can't believe that i've got 40 reviews on only 3 chapters! it's a big shock for me and i just want to say thanks!

* * *

* * *

Hermione smiled as she looked upon the familiar castle. As she apperated t the borders of the school she tapped the rusted iron gates with her wand and they automatically creaked open. 

'Dumbledore must have made the gates so they recognise me' she thought as she walked over the grounds, gripping onto her bag with white fingers. It was nice to walk over the green grass again. When she reached the old hut that belonged to her old friend Hagrid she smiled as memories of her time at Hogwarts ran through her mind. She, Harry and Ron had spent some of their time at this small home. Shaking her head she carried on up the hill to the grand school she would always remember.

As she reached the stone steps, nerves began to erupt in her stomach. What if Hogwarts had changed? What if the professors resented her for taking madam Pomfrey's place!

She shook her head. No, she knew they wouldn't do that, she was after all the smartest witch in her year and Madam Pomfrey always said that if she was to go that she was to go she wanted Hermione to take over for her. That was part of the reason she took the job. Because she had done the first part of her training with madam Pomfrey for a year before she carried on in St Mungo's.

Walking up the steps she gasped as she saw who was stood at the door.

"Severus."

* * *

Severus had been walking around all day to try and get the feelings from his stomach. He told himself it was just because someone was taking Poppy's place but inside he knew the real reason. He was to see Hermione Granger again. 

Bloody Dumbledore and his meddling ways! He knew many good women to take poppy's place but no he had to take poppy's words for real and choose the one woman he didn't want to see again.

He had gone to the Headmaster again and asked if McGonagall could meet her at the doors but he simply chuckled and shook his head.

"Severus," he had said "This is your job and I am telling you to do it," he told him. Severus just rolled his eyes and angrily stormed from the room. He felt sorry for any Students that aggravated him that day.

At 5:25pm he made his way to the main doors of the school. He'd be damned if he even thought of waiting for her if she was late. So he prayed that she would be on time of she would be left to rudely interrupt Dinner.

Opening the door he glanced round and sighed. Why was he acting like a scared teenager? She had probably forgotten about that night and was married and had plenty of kids. So why was he acting like she would grab him and snog the pants of him?

_Because that's what you really want._ A small voice told him in his mind. He shook his head. No way did he want her to do that she was going to be his colleague and their relationship would be strictly professional.

_Yeah, professionally full of sex!_ The voice said again.

His eyes widened and he walked from the door and paced up and down on the stone platform before the steps to clear his mind.

'What did I have to do to that potion?' he thought to himself, 'Oh yes, put in the boomslang skin and let it simmer for five minutes.' He thought making a list in his mind while pacing back and forth. After a few minutes of making potions lists in his mind he felt more relaxed and had nearly forgotten about Hermione…Until a voice made him stop in his tracks.

"Severus."

He slowly turned to where the voice had come from and came face to face with a woman.

She had long honey coloured thick curls pulled up into a ponytail and her chocolate coloured eyes glinted in the evening sun. He frowned, not recognising the woman. It couldn't be Hermione…could it? She would have been about 25 years old now…this woman only looked about 20!

"Can I help you?" he asked politely but with a sarcastic tone. She giggled.

"Severus it's me. Don't you recognise me?" she asked. He looked her up and down and shook his head.

"I'm sorry but no," he said. She smiled sweetly.

"It's me. Hermione."

* * *

She watched him as his eyes widened in shock. She looked down at herself and frowned. She did look alright didn't she? She had put on her black jeans and flat boots with her blue shirt and cream coloured thin scarf. 

"I apologise Miss Granger. I did not recognise you." He said. She frowned and nodded.

"It's ok. I guess I do look a bit different to when I was last at Hogwarts. That was 8 years ago. Yet it all looks the same," she said, her eyes travelling around the grounds. Turning back to him she smiled. I suppose you know why I'm here?" she asked. He nodded and walked over to the door.

"If you please Miss Granger. The headmaster is waiting for you in the Great hall." He said leading her to the door. She nodded and muttered a quiet 'thank you' before walking through the great front doors.

She grinned as she was welcomed with a familiar sight. The entrance hall was still as inviting as ever and the staircase leading towards the Grand Staircase was still as beautiful. With the sound of children talking as they waited for dinner to be served she remembered when Ron always complained when they had to wait. She chuckled to herself as she saw Severus past her.

"Follow me please." He said without a look back. She frowned again. Why was he being so distant? When she had left they were supposed to be on good terms…like friends.

Shrugging to herself she followed him and took a deep breath.

As the doors to the Great hall opened automatically she suddenly because shy. Everyone's eyes were on her and Severus and she looked down at her feet. Suddenly she heard a voice.

"Hey look! It's Auntie Mia!"

She looked up and spotted to red head girls standing from their seats and waving over at her. She grinned and waved back before starting to feel more confident in herself.

"Mia!" another voice yelled from the Ravenclaw table yelled. She looked over and grinned at a Brown haired boy with many freckles over his face. He was Percy's youngest son. And the two twin girls were Fred's children. She felt happy that children she knew were at Hogwarts.

"Ah Healer Granger how nice it is to see you again!" The headmaster exclaimed standing from his seat. She smiled and nodded. "Why don't you come sit next to me for tonight's dinner? I'm sure Professor McGonagall won't mind sitting next to professor Trelawney for a change. Hermione giggled as her old Transfiguration professor's eyes widened as she glared at the headmaster before moving from her seat. Hermione gave her an apologetic look before taking her seat in between Dumbledore and Severus.

Once dinner was served she tucked into her meal and happily watched the students eat and chat to their leisure.

"I am thankful you cam at such a short notice Healer Granger." Dumbledore said o her. She took a sip from her goblet and smiled.

"Please headmaster. I am not at work anymore and I am neither a student anymore. I must insist you call me Hermione." She told him. His eyes glinted happily as he nodded.

"Of course, Hermione I am sorry. I know it must be difficult for you to change jobs in such a short notice but after Poppy left us I didn't think we would find anybody qualified enough and caring enough to become our medi-witch." He explained. She nodded.

"I understand headmaster. I will miss Madam Pomfrey also." She said.

"She gave you the first year of you healer education didn't she?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yes. As soon as I left Hogwarts I moved into a small home in Hogsmade and I apprenticed with her for a year." She told him. He nodded.

"She told me she would have kept you here longer but you were smart enough to move on," he said. She smiled and nodded

"It was hard to leave but when I got a job at St Mungo's I made new friends and learnt more things." She said, "But now I am ready to move on. I love children. My youngest Godchildren I told you of are like Sons and daughter to me. The twins in Gryffindor and Bobby in Ravenclaw are very close to me as well. I adore all the Weasleys." She said smiling over at the two twins who were laughing and giggling with their friends.

"I am glad you say that Hermione. I am pleased that you are ready to take this job as well. The school needs a boost and I'm sure you are going to be the one to give it." He said. She grinned then a thought came to mind.

"You may not know headmaster but Ginny potter, Harry's wife, is expecting another child and I am her Healer. Would it be possible to use the Hospital Wing for her monthly check up's and meetings?" she asked. He nodded.

"Of course. After tonight it will be your Hospital Wing to use as you see fit. And I would be delighted to see Harry again." He said. She nodded.

"I'll make sure he comes along. And I'll make sure they bring little James." She said.

Beside her Severus scoffed.

"Please don't tell me that Potter had reproduced?" he said. She turned in her seat and smirked.

"Yes Severus. He's five and they called him James Harrison Potter. Just think, in about six year's time you will have another potter roaming these halls and he'll be called James." She told him. He groaned and speared his sausage.

"I can't wait." He said sarcastically, glaring at the two Weasley twins. She laughed and returned to her Dinner. Suddenly Dumbledore stood and she looked at him.

"Students! As you all know madam Pomfrey, our beloved medi-witch, sadly left us. You have been travelling to Professor McGonagall to receive medical attention and Professor Snape. But now, you can all go back to the hospital Wing as we have found another Medi-witch. Please, join me in welcoming Madam Granger!" he exclaimed. Hermione grinned and waved as the hall went into cheers. Some of the 6th and 7th years who still remembered her from when she lived in Hogsmade and would always be found in Honeydukes recommending different sweets. The Weasly twins clapped the loudest and had gotten all her friends to join in.

Laughing quietly to herself, she blushed a little when someone wolf whistled. She heard Severus scoff.

"Randy teenagers," **(Just for you 'ZeebyHeartsYou-x!) **he muttered to himself, making her laugh out loud.

* * *

Once Dinner was over Severus made his way back to his office. Seeing Hermione again made his mind go mad. He needed something to do to get her off his mind. 

When he walked through the door he spotted a pile of essays on his desk. Quietly thanking the students for bringing their homework in on time he sat behind his desk and pulled the top essay off the pile. Getting his red ink and quill he began to mark the essay, all the while thinking of the girl that had become Healer to the school.

She looked absolutely fabulous in them jeans. And that shirt showed off all her curves. She had defiantly become a woman in between seeing her.

Suddenly he stopped his thoughts. 'What are you doing old man? She's too young for you to be having impure thoughts about her!" he thought to himself.

Sighing he placed his quill on the desk. He couldn't concentrate. Maybe a good night's sleep may take his mind off things. Locking and warding the door to his office he walked over to the opposite wall and whispered a short password that made the wall slide up into the ceiling. That was the best thing about his private quarters, they were completely concealed behind the wall and no one could enter.

Walking in to his Living room he poured himself a glass of whisky. 'Forget sleep' he thought 'this will take my mind off her' he said downing the glass in one. Pouring himself another he sat in his armchair and stared at the fire. Thank god it was a Saturday tomorrow.

* * *

Looking around her new rooms Hermione grinned as she began to unpack. Her bag that she had with her was a shrunken carry all, that she had packed the night before. 

Her rooms were lovely. The walls were painted a cream colour that went beautifully with the wooden furniture. She had a nicely sized living room that had a small wooden table at the end for her to eat her own meals on if she didn't want to join them for breakfast, lunch or Dinner. There was a kitchen with clean white tiles which was right next door to the living room. There were plates and cups and bowls and cutlery to use that were all clean. Her bedroom was the best though.

It had a large wooden four poster bed with soft cream coloured sheets and a comfy mattress. The curtains were a dark red that kept any light out what so ever. She had a desk a bookshelf and the biggest closet she had ever seen.

It was connected to her office which was in the Hospital wing at the back. So if anybody needed her for an emergency she was easily accessible.

Changing into her night clothes she sat on her three seated sofa with her favourite book and a glass of wine. She was going to be really happy here. Even though she missed her little flat, she would quickly get used to this new home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - BEEP! You have a crappy relationship!**

* * *

* * *

**Hi again! OH my gosh i bet y'all like omg how can she not upload!!! I'm really sorry but i've moved house and i've had a majors case of writer's block! I hate that! It had to be the time when i'm babysitting when i get the final ideas to do the chapter ha ha!!!**

**Anyway Chapter 5 is finally up!!!! now i have some sort of idea where this story is going i'll have to upload quicker or ill kick myself, but if anyone has any good ideas they think will work just pitch me them wither by email or review which way i don't mind! **

* * *

BEEP! 

Hermione groaned as her alarm clock woke her at 6:AM the next morning. She'd forgotten she had set it when she had unpacked and also forgot that a school healer must be up early every morning. Slowly pushing the thick comforter off her body she pushed herself up and looked around her room. It was filled with a soft light from behind her red curtains that gave the room a pinkish light.

Slowly stepping from the bed she dragged herself over to the dressing table where she looked at her reflection. Ever since she had told Ron no she had few men in her life. There was Todd a smooth talking American who thought he knew what he was doing when it came to treating patients. He acted as caring and generous as possible and she felt herself fall for his charm. He graced her with roses and wine and cards of all different colors and she said yes to him when he finally asked her to be his girlfriend.

That relationship was total bliss and lasted a whole of 3 months…until she found him messing around with her secretary. A compromising position in his office was enough to convince her that he was a complete arse-whole and with a sound slap she walked from the room with a smug grin on her face, but a sad look in her eyes.

Next there was Paul, a cute but hesitant bloke from a bar she and Ginny had gone out to for a girl's night out. He was your regular blond haired blue eyed man but with a scared way about him. He had watched her dancing and when she went to the bar he had bought them a drink. A few weeks later she had agreed to meet with him again after he had found out here she worked. 'Maybe this time he's the one' she had thought to herself the first night they had slept together. She was no virgin and from how tired and fulfilled she had felt afterwords she could tell that he wans't either. They had started going out after that. She had taken him to James' rd birthday party and he got along with all her friends and the people she thought as family. He was great with James and the other kids.

6 months later of course, when she had moved in with him and was truly happy she got a mysterious letter off a woman, asking her to meet her at the club where she had met Paul. Ginny had come with her.

The woman introduced herself as Paul's wife and said that Paul had been cheating on her from the beginning. The three of them rushed over to his office where the truth was finally revealed when they found a scantily clad woman sat on his desk with his arms wrapped around her. A few hours and an amazing argument left a stunned Paul with two hand prints on his face where Hermione and his wife had slapped him.

No, Hermione never had much luck with Men. 'Maybe it's the way she looked?' she'd thought, but she had been told by her friends and family that she was very beautiful and no one should tell her differently.

Looking down at her own body she frowned. 'Maybe she wasn't filled out enough?' she'd also thought, but shaking her head she crossed her arms over her chest and looked back at her reflection. Ginny was always envious of her breasts. She was a generous C – cup and was proud of them.

Chuckling to herself to she shook her head and stood to change. Men shouldn't have been the thing on her mind at that moment. She had a new job and wanted to excel at what she had to do. 'But this job' she thought to herself 'isn't going to be the same as the other. I'm going to be around the same students' day in day out and the only thing I need to excel at is gaining their trust,' she nodded as she pulled out a white blouse and a pair of comfy black pants. Walking into the bathroom she had a quick shower and pulled them on before walking back into the bedroom with a white fluffy towel wrapped around her head. Drying her hair with her wand she pulled her curls up into a bun and pulled on a neatly ironed white robe from her closet.

Quickly tidying her rooms up, she looked at her watch and smiled. 7:45am and just in time to run down to the Great hall and catch breakfast!

Walking out of the living room and down the stone steps she entered her office and locked the door to her quarters behind her. Her office was neat and tidy and had 7 files on her desk. Walking over she noticed that they were medical histories and Information on all the students in the school. Opening the nd year file she skipped to the W's and smiled when she saw the twins' names. Jade and Simone Weasley were Fred's kids and they were just as troublesome as their father and uncle. She felt sorry for the professors when Alfie and Billy, George's twins, came to school the year after because there would be four of them and she didn't think Hogwarts had yet experienced four Weasley twins.

Laughing to herself she closed the file and left her office, locking the door behind her. Spinning around she jumped when a small girl was stood behind her holding a tissue over her nose. Getting over the shock she smiled kindly.

"What can I help you with dear?" she asked. The young girl sniffled and pummelled into her arms crying openly. Hermione frowned and wrapped her arms around the girl, rubbing her back soothingly. Crouching down to the girls' small height she pulled her back a little and looked at her red face.

"Whatever's the matter dear?" She asked. The girl rubbed her eyes and sniffled a little more before blushing with embarrassment.

"I…I think I've started my…my period…" she whispered. Hermione smiled and rubbed her shoulders a little and pulled her to sit on one of the beds.

"Hasn't your mum told you anything about what happens when you start you periods?" she asked kindly. The girl looked down and shook her head.

"My mum died when I was little. My dad looks after me and my brother." She explained. Hermione nodded and put an arm around the girl's shoulder.

She knew what it was like to start a period and not have your mum around to help out. Her mother was at a dentistry convention in Venice and it was just her and her dad. He had taken her to her first Manchester United game because that was they football team they supported and when she got home she noticed. How ironic that the team shirt they played in was red!

"I understand what you're going through…" she started but she didn't know her name. The girl looked up,

"Emma," she said. Hermione nodded and continued.

"I understand what you're going through Emma and it's all the matter of growing up. All girls start this when they start to become a teenager and it's even harder when their mum isn't there to support them or help. What year are you in Emma?" she asked.

"1st," she answered.

"Well then, you're at a perfect time to start your period. Just remember it's only once a month and there are other girls your age who must have started…some who started earlier some who start later…but you just have to think that you aren't the only one who goes through this every month…all women do! Even me!" she exclaimed, Emma laughed.

"Thank you Madam Granger. I still sorta' miss my mum and I guess this happening just reminds me of her…" she said sadly. Hermione nodded and gave her another small squeeze before standing up and leading her over to her store cupboard. Opening the door she found some sanitary towels and passed them to the girl whose eyes widened as she quickly pushed them into her bag. Hermione laughed and closed the door.

"If I were you Emma I'd take them into you Dormitory before breakfast…I'm sure it would be embarrassing if someone was to find them," she said. Emma nodded thanked her again then ran from the Hospital wing. Smiling after the young girl Hermione nodded pleased at her first encounter with the students and it being positive.

Walking towards the Great hall after checking the Hospital Wing Hermione smiled at all the portraits that had remembered her and welcomed her back to Hogwarts. In the entrance hall she bumped into Percy's Ravenclaw son who was a good lad. He was smart like his father but it was his mother's attitude to learning as well that changed the pompous attitude his father had. Percy had married his 7th year girlfriend Penelope Clearwater after re-meeting her at the ministry. Voldemort had just been finished when he regained his senses and returned to his family where his mother had welcomed him with open arms.

"Thomas!" she exclaimed patting him on the back. He smiled and shifted his bag further onto his shoulder as he motioned his friends to go into the Great Hall. Hermione laughed.

"Ah, so it's 'un-cool' for you to be around you good ol' Auntie Mia now is it?" she asked, he blushed,

"No! It's just…" he looked around and leant closer "…..I don't want to be the guy who made friends with the new healer if you know what I mean," he said. Hermione grinned and nodded. Percy's reputation plummeted when Fudge lost the stand and his lies were out in the open. His son had the rumours and jokes of his father of fellow students and would always try to find ways to avoid the teasing he suffered in his first years at the school.

"I understand Tom, you go in and I'll follow in about 30 seconds so it doesn't look like we were together…how's that sound?" she asked with a smile. He laughed and nodded before looking around and giving her a quick hug and rushing into the Hall after his friends.

Smiling after him she stood still for a few seconds before sensing someone else watching her. Frowning she swivelled in her spot and glared at the man standing in the shadows, knowing immediately who it was.

"Don't you know Severus, that it is rude to listen into other people's conversations," she said to him. A snort was heard from the corner and the dark potions master walked over to her slowly.

"I had the idea Madam Granger, that professors and healers should not have any relationship other than professional with any student," he told her. She frowned at him.

"Severus, the relationship I have with the student's is a comforting manner. I am heir healer and should always be there for them. I am not there to teach I am there to help and give advice on health and medical reasons!" she explained. He rolled his eyes.

"Well from what I heard of that lovely conversation was nothing to do with Mr Weasley's health or any medical reasons," he told her. Her frown turned into a glare and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you would like to know professor, we do not live in the dark ages anymore and no matter how much you would like to relive the fact that you could be unfair to every other house in Hogwarts except your Slytherins, there is inter – house relationships now and the Headmaster encourages a more positive relationship between students and professors," she explained. He returned her glare.

"Well Miss Granger, if you remember rightly no students were as much and a little know it all as you and the only encouragements you would give them is to concentrate on their homework which would lead to stress and possibly suicide!" he said. She shook her head and stomped her foot.

"How dare you say a thing like that? Yes I would encourage the students to study but not to the extent of suicide Professor! I can not believe that the man you are now has not changed from the man you were when I was a student! You are still a big dark bully who picks on little children for his own pleasure!!" she yelled.

Severus' eyes widened but he quickly glared at her. Silence rang around the entrance hall as they both glared at each other with the idea that none of them was going to back down.

"You know Mia…you've only been here for one night and already you can't stop fighting with him!" a voice cam from the Double doors. Hermione turned to the source of the noise and the anger quickly left her eyes as she saw her best friend with her son.

"Ginny! James! I wasn't expecting to see you here! I thought you'd at least let me settle in!" she exclaimed, walking over and pulling her into a hug. Ginny laughed and shifted James closer to her side so he would not run off before returning the hug.

"Well Hermione granger I'm shocked that you have forgotten our regular meeting day was a Sunday!" she said. Hermione rolled her eyes and bent to give her Godson a little hug.

"Yeah Gin, that was when I got Sundays off remember. I'm a school healer now, I don't get days off," she explained. Ginny smirked.

"Hmm…well I already wrote Dumbledore this morning asking if it was ok if my son and I came to visit you every Sunday…he excepted straight away when I mentioned that he'd be able to meet Harry's child," she explained. Hermione laughed and lifted James onto her hip.

"And how have you been young man? Have you been looking after Mummy?" she asked. The little boy nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep! Daddy says I'll be a natural when I'm older!" he exclaimed. Hermione smiled and put him down before looking at Ginny.

"Natural at what?" she mouthed to her friend. All she received was a shrug in return as they made their way to the Great Hall doors.

Entering the loud cheery Hall she noticed that Severus had made his way to his seat claimed on the headmaster's left as McGonagall sat on Dumbledore's right. Two seats were empty by her old transfiguration teacher so she and Ginny made their way down the centre isle.

"Mummy look! It's jady and Simmy! Can I go play!?" James asked when he saw the Weasley twins' wave. Ginny frowned and shook her head.

"Maybe later love, it's a little busy in here and you haven't had breakfast yet," she told him. James' little face dropped and he sulked as his mother grasped his hand.

"Ah Mrs Potter such an honour to meet you again!" Dumbledore exclaimed standing from his seat in greeting "And this must be your son! He looks much like his father!" he said smiling at the young lad. James looked up at the headmaster in awe and then gasped excitedly.

"You're the one on the back on my chocolate frog card daddy gave me this morning!" he exclaimed, making Dumbledore chuckled. Ginny frowned and looked at her son.

"Your father gave you a chocolate frog this morning?" she asked. James suddenly tried to look innocent but the mischievous sparkle in his emerald eyes told all.

"Come and sit ladies, after breakfast Mrs Potter I will venture down to the hospital wing. You must tell me how your husband is faring," he said. Ginny nodded and sat down next to Hermione with James on her lap.

* * *

When Severus saw that Ginny had walked into the Entrance hall he quietly made his way into the hall as Hermione made her way over to greet the Potter woman. Smirking to himself as he made his way to his seat he congratulated himself on getting the rise out of Hermione. 

He thought she was incredibly beautiful when her brown eyes sparkled in anger and it amused him greatly when she tried to better his wit. He had been completely lying through his teeth about the relationship side with the students, but the anger he felt radiate from her gave him the satisfaction he needed.

He had told himself the feeling was nothing more than the regular 'Wow! Fit bird!' feeling all men get when a woman looks really good looking. But deep inside, even though he wouldn't admit it, he had a creeping attraction for the woman who had graced her presence in his life once again. When he found her talking to the Weasley boy he watched her with interest as he studied her.

Even though the white robe she wore was worn open, he could still see the outline of her curves through her shirt. Even in simple sensible clothing he still found her incredible attractive at found it hard to keep her from his mind.

When she and Potter's wife walked into the Hall with her son he watched her over the top of the Daily Prophet he held open in his hands. She walked confidently along side her friends and the boy bobbed in between them holding both their hands.

When they reached the table she quickly gave him a deep frown before turning her smile to the headmaster.

Turning his attention to the boy, he marvelled at the fact that he looked a lot like his father and his Grandfather before him. His hair was arrogantly messed up and his eyes sparkled with that same haunting emerald green. That was the only reason he hated the boy's father in the first place. Because he was unable to save his best friend, his Lily and Potter's mother. He hadn't loved her or anything; they had tried dating but had found it too weird and continued to be friends. She was the one who convinced him to become spy for Dumbledore and the Order and who helped him stay out of Azkaban.

But when she had died his heart had snapped in two. His best friend was gone because she decided to protect the child of his childhood enemy! And what was worse the child had her eyes! So when he looked at him innocently with those bright vulnerable eleven year old eyes he could not stand to look back any longer and refused to acknowledge his gaze.

His heart was broken for so long…until she had grown up and sewn it back together in one night. A simple display of kindness and thanks was the only things he needed for his old ticker to get its arse back in gear…only he hadn't planned it to be with the one woman that still hated him with a passion.

But her eyes…her beautiful brown eyes that sparkled with any emotion she decided to feel within herself…they showed the exact amount of beauty as Lily's did. And to look into her eyes relit the fire inside of him flame by flame.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - "It's Severus"

* * *

* * *

Hello again! I told you i would update quicker and here it is! Chapter 6! Hope you like this one and thanks for some of the ideas that have been coming through, they've really given me a good push! Thanks again and keep the reviews coming through! Cheers! 

* * *

* * *

"So…I promised myself I would never come back into this Hospital Wing for as long as I lived…and here I am again," Ginny said, looking slowly around the starch white walls and sheets of the beds. Hermione chuckled and placed several pieces of parchment and a quill in front of her Godson before walking over to the bed Ginny was sat on. Sitting beside her friend she smiled.

"So how are you?" she asked. Ginny nodded and watched her son happily draw and talk to himself.

"I'm okay now. She's settled down for a bit so I managed to relax. Harry's really excited as well; James levitated my pregnancy book to me last night when I asked him to bring it to me." She explained. Hermione grinned and looked over to her godson again.

"He's going to be a powerful lad when he's older then," she said. James was only five years of age and showing magic at this age showed that he would be a great wizard once he started Hogwarts, just like his father.

Ginny nodded and glanced at her son only to slowly look round and smirk at her friend.

"So…I saw definite eye contact between you and _El Snarko _Miss Hermione Granger! And I thought the feelings were 'buried and were never to be dug up again!!!'?" she stated. Hermione scowled and crossed her arms.

"If you would like to know Mrs. Potter, we were arguing," she explained. Ginny frowned.

"Why? You've only been in this school for what….one morning and he's already ganging up on you?" she asked. Hermione nodded.

"He watched as I spoke to Thomas and stated that my relationship with him was completely wrong and that I shouldn't talk to him as anything else other than my patient!" she exclaimed. Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes.

"And you really believed that Herms?" she asked. Hermione stopped and thought before shaking her head.

"It's preposterous to even utter that nonsense! Who does a distressed student go to in the late hours of the night when feeling sad or have had a bad nightmare…their head of house. Minerva was always kind to me and she was like the Grandmother I never had!" she said, glaring at her stupidity.

"Hermione he was probably trying to get a bloody rise out of you…you know what he's like," she explained. Hermione sighed and looked down.

"Aw Gin….I'd kinda hoped he'd changed though. You weren't there that night when he was completely different. Ron was being a complete arse, you and Harry were falling in love, and he kept me company," she said. Ginny smiled and listened intently "He was compassionate; I found we had a lot in common and we talked about everything. He even told me about his days being a death eater," she told her. Ginny nodded and put an arm around her friend.

"If all that happened in one night Herms, Imagine what you could do with him in the many years you're going to work here," she said. Hermione chuckled and nodded before standing up and stretching.

"You should know Gin that Dumbledore's going to want to talk about Harry all morning and probably afternoon as soon as he comes down here. Maybe you want me to take James for a walk after he's met him," she said. Ginny frowned and looked at the double doors.

"I completely forgot how much Dumbledore worships Harry. Oh god he's going to be annoying. No, James can stay here, you have to stay with me and help me talk about my husband herms. He's that much of a hero I can hardly remember stuff about him! It's probably all the sex he's given me," she said. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Ginerva Potter don't you dare start the whole 'Oh my husband's the best in bed' crap because your son is in the room and I wouldn't want him to hear such words!" Hermione exclaimed earning a chuckle from Ginny.

"Just wait till you have children Herms…you'll be talking about all your rendezvous in front of them just to explain what they will eventually go through," she explained.

"But Ginny not at five years old I'm not!" she exclaimed.

"Hey! Mummy! Auntie Mia! I'm five!!" James yelled excitedly from his little seat. Hermione laughed along with his mother and walked over to her office.

"Fancy a cuppa' Gin? Dumbledore'll probably be along soon and I regret to say that once he arrives there'll be no catting hell's chance of getting one!"

Of course, Hermione was right. As soon as Dumbledore arrived he gave Ginny a warm hug and sat her down on one of the beds asking many questions about his former 'Golden Boy'. Meeting James was hilarious too.

The small boy had walked over with his mother's call and dragged the parchment in his little hand. Looking up at the tall headmaster with large emerald eyes he gave a small innocent smile then ran to his mother placing himself beside her suddenly turning shy.

Chuckling Dumbledore had leaned towards him.

"How are you young James?" he asked.

James peeked from his mother's shoulder and gazed at the man.

"I've been coloring," he said, holding out the parchment. Dumbledore carefully took the parchment from the small boy and looked at it thoughtfully. Nodding he gave it back with a wild twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm guessing that is your Father, mother and yourself in the picture," he said. James nodded and gazed at his own picture.

"And that's my Auntie Mia standing next to a man….." he said, pointing to a stick figure wearing a dress.

"Who's the man honey?" Ginny asked frowning. James looked at his mother then smirked at his Godmother.

"It's gonna be my new uncle and Auntie Mia's husband! Like you've got Daddy and Uncle Ron's got Auntie Luna!" he explained. Hermione looked over her friends shoulder at the picture and gasped at what she saw.

The stick figure had scratches of black at the top of his head and was dressed in a long black cloak. Two black eyes and a weird shaped nose followed by not a smile but a frown. Glancing at her Godson who had a big grin on his face then back at the picture she couldn't help but notice the resemblance of a certain Potions Master and the man in the picture.

"It's lovely James. But I don't think Auntie Mia will be getting married any time soon. She's too into her job than anything else," Ginny said sweetly at her son. Hermione frowned and gave her a little shove.

"No James. Auntie Mia won't be getting married until she finds the right Husband to get married to," she said. James nodded and pulled himself to his Aunt.

"Auntie Mia. When you get married can I be your Bride's boy!" he exclaimed. Ginny looked at her son and began to laugh followed by chuckles from Dumbledore. Hermione grinned at her Godson and wrapped her arms around him.

"Of course you can dear!" she said into his ear. Grinning he pulled away and grinned.

"That'll show Uncle Ron to tell me I'll never be a Bridesmaid!" he yelled jumping up and down causing loud laughs come from the adults in the room.

* * *

Snape had rolled his eyes at the twinkle shining in the old coot's eyes. He had watched Hermione and Potter's wife walk from the hall linking arms with the young Potter rushing beside them. Potter had waved over at the two Weasly twins at Gryffindor table before turning to escape the hall. She looked to be about into her 2nd trimester of pregnancy and had a strange glow about her.

Shaking his head he stood and walked from the hall and towards his dungeons. An image of a pregnant Hermione entered his mind and the child would have been his. Shaking his head again he threw open the door of his office and sat down behind his desk. Why couldn't she leave his mind? His thoughts were tampered with her eyes and his dreams were full of her face. Surly one night of friendliness could not mean he fell in love all over again!

Running his hands over his face he sighed and rubbed at his temples. A headache was not what he needed at that time; especially when Dumbledore was over happy and two Potters were roaming the castle. But, when he saw how Hermione's eyes lit up when she saw her best friend he automatically felt a warm feeling in his stomach and he also felt his heart twinge. Deep inside he wished he could be the one to make her look so happy, and knew if he carried on acting like he did to her then it would never happen. But he wouldn't change. She deserved to be with someone her own age and someone who would appreciate her more.

He was actually quite surprised when he noticed she wasn't married. He'd heard that Weasley had asked her to marry her some time after Hogwarts, but he had expected her to accept and already have millions of children. But when he had heard that Weasley had married Luna Lovegood and had two children he was utterly shocked.

He remembered all the times he has overheard the boy insulting her or laughing about her and never in a million years had he expected him to pop the question to her.

Standing up he walked from his office again. He needed fresh air and the best place to go was the one place where he loved to visit. No students or Professors, except Dumbledore, would go there and he always had a peaceful think.

Walking up through the dungeons he nodded at a few of his Slytherins who he knew would be great when they left Hogwarts. They were the students he had respect for, like he did for Hermione. He gave a recommendation on her Graduation certificate for future jobs because he knew she would need at least one to become a healer which she told him he wanted to be.

Heading towards the large oak doors leading to the grounds he sighed as he felt the Scottish air breezed against his face. Slowing down to a brisk walk he headed past Hagrids hut and past the Whomping Willow.

Glaring at the retched tree, he remembered all the bad times that he had had at that tree. His first time there he was almost mauled by a fully fledged Werewolf. His second he almost had his victory at catching Black when he was knocked out by bloody Potter and the gang.

Shaking his head he rushed past, not wanting his memories to get the better of him. As soon as the school years had started memories had plagued his mind.

Sighing to himself he walked up a small hill where he found a small gravestone in front of a small bench.

"Hello Poppy," He whispered. This was a grave, The Grave of Poppy Pomfrey.

He often went there for peace and quiet and a time to gather his thoughts. Poppy had always found time to listen to him when he needed to talk to someone. He was usually a silent man and wouldn't talk to anyone but Poppy had always made him talk. Especially when he had come back from Death eater meetings.

"I had another argument with Hermione. Yes, it was my fault and yes I started it. She was talking to that Thomas Weasly, I had to open my big gob and say it was 'inappropriate'. I feel like such a fool Poppy. When I'm not with her I act like a sorry old man who's lost everything and has started to fawn over a young woman. And then when I'm with her I act like a complete bastard and when she looks at me with her brown eyes all full of disappointment I have to hurt her more." He said to the grey stone.

Looking sadly at the small inscription on the stone he sighed and shook his head again. How much of a fool was he? Talking to a gravestone?! But Dumbledore had said that even death could here your words when you needed them to be heard. Yet again another line of wisdom!

Closing his eyes he sat back and let his thoughts run wild, hoping that it was a way to get troubles from his mind.

Suddenly, a small voice brought him back to earth.

"Finally! I've found a seat!"

Looking up he came face to face with two small green eyes.

"Hello!" the voice said. Sneering he noticed it was the young potter boy.

"Hello," he said. The boy grinned and jumped onto the bench next to him.

"I'm James! I'm 5 and my Mummy's going to have my little sister soon!" he exclaimed, "Who are you?!" he asked.

"It is none of your concern," Snape answered looking away. James frowned and looked up at him.

"My daddy says that I have to know someone before I speak to them…so if I know who you are then I can speak to you and you won't be all on your own!" he explained in an excited voice. Snape rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"My name is Professor Snape," he said simply. James nodded.

"You work with my Auntie Mia don't you?" he asked. He nodded.

"I do," he said.

"Do you like her?" James asked, "Because I heard her and my Mummy talking about you and how you always bully her. If you don't like her then why do you talk to her because you make her upset! I don't like her being upset you know!" he exclaimed with a little frown on his cute face.

Looking down at the young boy he frowned.

"Your aunt says that I upset her?" he asked. James shook his head.

"No…but she keeps telling my Mummy how much of a…arse whole….you are," he said with a small grin. Snape frowned.

"Don't you think your mother would be happier if you didn't say language like that?" he asked. James shrugged.

"My Mummy's not here," he said arrogantly, strictly reminding him of his Grandfather.

"That's what you think James Arthur Potter!" a strict voice said from behind them, making both males turn around quickly. James' eyes widened and he turned pale.

"Mummy!" he exclaimed. Ginny was stood there with Hermione glaring at her son.

"Don't you dare say language like that again young man or I'll get your father to take your broomstick off of you!" she scolded him.

Snape saw the young man gulp and walk slowly over to his mother.

"I'm sorry Mummy," he apologized, green eyes innocent and mouth curved into a sweet smile.

Ginny looked at him for a moment, before ruffling his hair.

"Yes, well don't let me hear you say it again. Anyway, say goodbye to Auntie Mia and Professor Snape because we have to go," she said.

James frowned.

"Awwwww! But Mummy I don't wanna go! I'm having loads of fun with Auntie Mia and Professor Snape!" he exclaimed. Snape's eyes widened a little.

Hermione grinned when he mentioned Snape's name and it grew when she noticed his eyes widen.

"I'm sorry James, but Daddy wants me home because he doesn't want your little sister kicking me all the time," she explained. James sighed and nodded.

"Fine then." He walked up to Hermione and held his hands up for her so she picked him up. Wrapping his arms around her neck he squeezed.

"Miss you," he said into her brown curls. She smiled ad squeezed him back.

"And I'll miss you," she said. Looking over his shoulder she noticed Snape was staring at the grave and had his back to them. "Hey James. Why don't you go give Professor Snape a hug and say goodbye. He's grumpy and he needs a good ol' hug," she whispered to him with a grin. Pulling away he looked back at the black haired man the nodded.

"Okay!"

Setting him down on the ground she grinned and watched as he walked over to the man on the bench.

"Bye Professor!" he yelled jumping and wrapping his arms tightly around the man's neck.

The look in Snape's eyes made Hermione and Ginny burst into girlish giggles.

His black eyes had widened in shock and his arms were limp against the boys back.

Suddenly a strange shock ran through his body. He had never held a child before, and it was the strangest of feelings he had ever received. He watched Hermione pick him up before turning round and felt a little jealousy course through his veins but then when the boy jumped on him a shock overtook the jealousy and pulsed through his body with every heart beat, which was running pretty fast.

Pulling away James smiled and ran back to his mother, grabbing his hand Ginny smiled at the professor and turned to walk away.

Turning back she grinned at her best friend.

"Hey herms, I'll come see you next week with Harry. We can see ourselves out thanks," she said, nodding to Snape before winking and turning away pulling James along with her.

Chuckling she shook her head then tuned back to Snape who was still sat shocked on the bench.

"You know, it was only a hug. There's no need to be shocked," she said to him, bringing his attention to her.

"It would be a shock to a man who has been starved from affection for a while." He said. Hermione sat beside him and smiled.

"I understand what you mean." He nodded and turned his attention back to the grave. Looking with him she sighed when she read the name. "She trained me you know." She said. He nodded.

"I knew she was always there for you," he said, she smiled.

"She was a lovely caring woman. If I ever needed someone to talk to she was always there for me. She taught me that the way to be a healer was always to be calm and caring, but you have to stand strong and take no crap from anyone. She's the reason I maybe became more confidant in myself." She explained. Turning back to him she looked into his eyes, "You must really miss her,"

Sighing he looked at her with a little sadness in his black bejeweled depths.

"I do. I was with her the night she died. She gave me my last advice and gave me her family ring." He explained, pulling the gorgeous ring from his inside pocket.

Handing it to her carefully, he watched as she gasped at the beauty of it and rolled it around in her fingers.

"This must have been made to be given to a very worthy woman," she gasped. He nodded.

"She told me to give it to the woman I loved. Whoever she thought that was," he said casually, looking into her brown eyes. Smiling she laced it back into his palm.

"She will be a very lucky lady one day then," she said, feeling herself fall into his bottomless black eyes.

Nodding he blinked and looked down as he placed the ring back into his pocket. His stomach fell when Hermione turned away.

"I must go back to my office now. I feel I have already denied my duties of healer to long. I'll see you at Dinner Professor Snape," she said, standing. Watching her leave he turned.

"I'll see you at Dinner….Hermione. And please remember, It's Severus."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you like this chapter! I think someone asked if Hermione could be a little kick ass so here we go!!!

* * *

**

Chapter 7 - A magazine

* * *

* * *

Hermione knew she would regret becoming the school healer for a reason. Quidditch season had started and already she had had to treat 7 concussions, 5 broken arms and legs and 2 students with a punctured lung because of a broken rib. She realised that Quidditch had become more brutal over the years and was getting fed up with the amount of Injuries.

October had come along, and also brought with it sharp winds and fallen brown leaves. Winter that year had started earlier and she had almost run out of pepper up potions because of the amount of students who had caught a cold.

Walking from her office she smiled at the 7th year who was snoring slightly as he slept off the pain of his broken arm and walked up to one of the beds which homed a young witch reading a magazine.

"Simone Weasly does your mother know you read these things!" she exclaimed, making the girl jump and shove the magazine under her cover. Bright blue eyes shone innocently but fell when she found she'd been caught.

"Sorry Auntie Mia. Jade found this in Dad's top drawer and we sneaked it to school. We're so popular now because we're the girls who have-"

"Don't even say it! I don't know what your father's thinking of having-.." She snatched the magazine from under the cover and opened it to a random page, eyes widening "-good grief! What is he doing with this! He doesn't need this if he has a wife! Bloody stupid bloke!" she exclaimed, slamming the magazine onto Simone's table.

The young Weasly was smirking at her Aunts words and shock.

"Jade and I used to hear…noises…coming from their room but now we haven't heard squat until before we came back here." She explained.

Hermione frowned and shook her head.

"Don't they know what a silencing charm is!" she yelped, picking up the magazine again. Simone shrugged and sat back, the smirk still shining on her face. Shaking her head she walked away from her bed.

"Hey Auntie Mia I don't wanna think your looking through it or anything!" she yelled to her back, causing a small blush erupt on her cheeks.

Walking back into her office she threw the magazine onto her desk and sat in her chair, she had to fill in the reports on the latest student that had landed himself in the hospital wing. After all the years of Voldermort being dead there was still a rivalry between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. This student had been in a recent duel with a Slytherin and ended up with an extra arm and incessant laughter. It took and hour to get rid of the arm seeing as through his laughter he wouldn't let Hermione get anywhere near him.

Sighing she found his name and filled in his problem and how she healed him.

Pushing the file away she sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. Two students had fallen in the hospital wing at about 3 o clock in the morning blind drunk and laughing so loud they woke a young student still healing from Quidditch. She had been up all morning brewing them a hangover relief and talking to Professor Flitwick, their head of house. Never had she expected two Ravenclaws, who were known to be pretty sensible to go out and get pissed.

Feeling herself slipping away into sleep she jumped when she heard a knock on her door.

"C-come in!" she called, blinking rapidly and straightening her robe. The door opened and Severus walked in carrying potions.

"I've brought the potions you needed Hermione," He said, laying a box on her desk. She stood and nodded, picking up the box and walking over to her store cupboard to put them away.

"Thanks Severus…it weren't too much trouble was it?" she asked. He shook his head, looking over her desk.

"No…I am a potions master after all," he said, frowning when he found the coloured page of the magazine. "Hermione? What's this?" he asked picking it up.

Turning around her eyes widened when she saw what it was. Putting the box down she tried to rush over to snatch the magazine from his hands, but he was already looking through the pages with eyebrows raised.

"It's nothing," she said weakly, a blush rising up into her cheeks again in embarrassment.

"Since when did you purchase magazines like…this?" he asked, looking up at her in amusement.

"It…it's not mine. I've just confiscated it off a student," she said, looking down not able to see his amused face.

"Ah right…well I'll just leave it here. I'm sure you'll be wanting to read-..I mean, dispose it," he said, a smirk on his lips. She finally looked up and glared.

"Like I said, I'll be getting rid of it and telling the headmaster about it," she explained. He nodded with a certain disbelief and amusement in his eyes before opening the door and leaving the office.

Hermione stared after him with shock on her face. She couldn't believe he had seen that blasted magazine! She was going to kill Fred Weasly and his daughters!

That night, in the Great hall, Hermione could not even take a glance at the Potions Professor by the side of her. When he had left her office she angrily and embarrassingly burned the magazine to ashes before running her hands over her face. Every time she walked past Simone's bed and she heard a giggle her face would burn bright red and she'd quickly walk away.

"Oh Hermione my dear I was meant to tell you that Miss Edgecomb and Mr Tomlinson has been given to days of detention for what they did. I was absolutely shocked that two of my brightest students had been found intoxicated that early in the morning!" little Filius Flitwick said from her left.

Hermione nodded and smiled.

"It's no problem. I shouldn't have yelled though, I've just been so busy with Quidditch season and everyone being so rough…as soon as everything has quietened down I'm sure I'll catch up," she explained. He grinned.

"I understand if your tired Hermione. I remember Poppy these times of the year. If you crossed her path in the Hospital Wing she would give you the most evil glare!" he told her. She smiled and nodded.

Beside Flitwick, McGonagall laughed.

"I remember one time when she would sit with me on a Sunday dinner, because that was the last day Pomona would come back from her Greenhouses, and she would tell me all the interesting stories that she had overheard the students in the Hospital Wing had shared between each other." She explained. Hermione frowned but she shook her head, "This was of course before the healer patient confidentiality law came into play," she said. Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Minerva…do you remember Fred Weasly?" she asked, McGonagall snorted.

"Who could forget? Double trouble them two Weasly twins. I'm sure every Hogwarts professor will always remember them…Why do you ask?"

"Well, you know Fred's two twins Simone and Jade Weasly? Well Simone's in the Hospital Wing because of the Quidditch accident she had and today I had to confiscate something off of her," she explained. McGonagall frowned and leaned forward.

"What?" she asked.

"Well…it was nothing Dangerous of anything…it's embarrassing more like…uh…"

"Oh for Christ's sake…The girls had Porn!" Severus exclaimed causing Hermione to snap round quickly.

"Severus!" she squealed eyes wide and mouth wide open. The black haired man smirked.

"Well I thought you had troubles trying to get it out so I thought I'd just say it for you," he said, dark amusement in his eyes.

Frowning at him she turned away and looked at McGonagall whose eyebrows has shot up into her hair.

"Why would a girl so young read…that?!" she asked.

"She said it was her dads…which is very easy to believe seeing as Meredith has been giving him a 'no touching' time, if you no what I mean," she explained, McGonagall nodded.

"Well what did she say?" she asked, looking over at the girl's sister.

"She just said that Jade nicked it from her dad's drawer," she said. Flitwick laughed.

"I never expected Fred Weasly the type to buy those Magazines." He said, Hermione grinned. Snape snorted.

"Oh please. We're talking about the man whose brother was found in a broom cupboard with 5 other Gryffindor girls in one night," he said. Hermione frowned at him then looked at McGonagall who smiled.

"Bill Weasly was indeed found with 5 girls," she said, "And got 5 detentions and 5 howlers, all off his mother," she told her. Hermione laughed.

"I can believe Molly Weasly actually sending that many!" she exclaimed.

McGonagall nodded and chuckled shaking her head.

Turning away with a smile on her face she sighed to herself as she continued to eat.

"Too shy to tell Minerva that it was actually you who bought the magazine were you?" Severus said from beside her. She looked up and frowned.

"I don't need to buy porno magazines Severus because I just think it's a stupid way men can easily get off to." She explained, rolling her eyes.

"Then why did you act embarrassed when I found it on your desk. The one you confiscated was obviously 'burned to ashes' so why lie?" she turned another shade of red and glared at him.

"As you know Severus that magazine was taken from Simone and I did not buy it! Why are you so infuriating!" she stressed. He smirked.

"Why are you so into Porn?"

Eyes wide she turned away from him and breathed deeply. Making a scene in the middle of dinner in the Great Hall was not needed. Looking out the corner of her eyes she noticed he was smugly smirking which infuriated her more.

Scanning the students and other professors and seeing that no one else was looking, she placed her spoon on her plate and reached down under the table…

"Ahh!" Severus had tightened his grip on his utensil and his eyes went wide in pain. Hermione smirked and looked at him in fake interest.

"Aw…sorry Severus. I guess I was reaching for my wand and…well with how thin it is I guess anything can be mistaken..." she said. He turned to her stiffly and gave her and evil Glare.

"If you will Miss Granger…be kind enough…to .let. go." he said through his teeth.

She chuckled.

"Who's got the other end of the stick now?" she asked, laughing at her own little joke.

"Hermione please…" he said quietly, pain laced in his usually smooth voice.

"Not unless you tell me that you know the magazine isn't mine…and mean it!" she told him. He sighed and looked away.

"It this all you're on about! A stupid Magazine!" he exclaimed.

She smiled and squeezed a little harder.

"Say it…" she whispered.

"Fine! I know that magazine isn't really yours! I'm just winding you up!" he said quickly and almost in a whisper.

Smiling smugly she let go and sat back. Severus sighed as the pain went away.

Turning towards her he glared.

"What happened to the Gryffindor Know – it – all?" he asked, she smirked.

"She became friends with a Snake," she said smirking and turning away from him.

After dinner was over Hermione and Severus walked up to the Staff room where Dumbledore was holding a meeting.

"What do you think it'll be about?" she asked. But he carried on looking ahead of him and didn't answer.

Sighing she rolled her eyes.

"Severus, look I know I hurt you but…let's not be childish now eh? It was only fun," she tried to explain but he just glared at her. "Severus…Severus don't ignore me...Severus!" she finally yelled pulling on his arm.

But she lost her footing with the force she pulled with and landed against the wall, pulling him with her.

"You want to talk about being childish Miss Granger? Then lets name what you did shall we! I tease a little over something stupid like a dirty magazine and you grab…the only thing that matters…in retaliation! Doesn't that ring 'childish' in your mind?" he asked quietly. She rolled her eyes.

"You wound me up and the day I've had today I'm not really in the mood!" she exclaimed.

"Ah let me get my violin! I would really like to see how you would have lasted going every night to see a monster who you were attached to from the age of 18 crucio you and torture you until he gets you to scream! Because if all you've had to do is make people better then I don't think you would have lasted 5 minutes with what I had to do!" he said to her darkly. Her eyes widened and she looked into his eyes.

Sighing he looked away and stood in front of her.

"Just don't do it again," he said looking at her brown eyes. She smiled.

"I'm sorry…I won't,"

Finally, looking up at him she noticed how close they were and smiled shyly. His face was pale yet so natural to him. His eyes were so beautiful and his lips so…

Noticing she was staring at him he finally pulled back and continued down the corridor.

Looking after him she followed slowly with the same shy smile sat in place.

You know what they always say…after an argument the best thing is to make up again.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey every one! Soz this took a little longer i needed to get it just right and i hope i did. I think you'll all find this chapter very interesting...and that's all i'm telling ya!!!

Also pelase check out my new trailer for this fic! It's on youtube and if you fancy seeing it just go on my profile page and click on the link under where i've mentioned it. I hope you all like it!

Please keep reviewing totally loving this! And also any other ideas please send um my way!!!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 - Halloween**

* * *

After the 'incident' as Hermione like to call it, in the Great hall she had kept clear of Severus for a little while. After talking to Ginny about what happened she laughed.

"You grabbed his-"

"Yes ok I did. But he was winding me up so I kinda took it as though he was an attacker…" she had mumbled quietly. Ginny had shaken her head and explained what she should have done.

He would speak to her but he would take a sideways stance, blocking his nether regions from her invasion. The first time it had happened Hermione almost burst out laughing.

"Hermione? Hermione! Herms are you listening?!" Ginny's voice rang through her ears. Jumping she shook her head and looked wide eyed at her red headed friend.

"Gin you shouldn't make a person jump when they are deep in thought!" she exclaimed. Rolling her eyes Ginny stood and walked over to her friend.

"You aren't still thinking about what happened 2 weeks back are you?" she asked. Hermione looked at her to reprimand her, but looked away when she discovered the truth. Ginny scoffed "Oh Herms! This is stupid!" she exclaimed. Hermione sighed.

"I know, but I can't help feeling guilty. He was really in pain!" she told her. Ginny laughed.

"Any bloke is when you grab his-"

"But anyway!" Hermione interrupted, "He said no hard feelings but I can see it still bothers him," she explained.

"Hermione, every man is quiet about down below, because of sizes and everything…" Hermione laughed, "But, he will get over it eventually…tell you what why don't you come to ours on Friday night, Harry's telling James, Mike and Rosie about their Grandparents and your times at Hogwarts. It'll be Halloween, all the kids will be at the feast and you'll be back for Quidditch the day after before you know it!" she told her.

Hermione smiled at her friend and nodded.

"Thanks Gin, it'll be a good break for me. Plus, I haven't seen the kids for ages," she finally said. Ginny nodded and gave her friend a hug.

"I gotta go Herms, James is with my mum and you now how much he winds her up some times," she said. Hermione chuckled and nodded.

"I'll see you on Friday night," she said, opening the door for her to exit.

Friday morning came along and Hermione was found bright and early signing out the last student that was fit enough to go. Slipping out the room she made her way down to the Great Hall with a slight spring in her step. She was really looking forward to seeing all her friends that night. Mike and Rosie were so cute and so much like their father it was so funny. Ron and Luna had brought them up well, and she could think of no other family as good as them.

Walking past a couple of students on their way to their first class early she walked into the Great Hall and up to the head table, taking her place near the potions master.

"Morning Severus," she said chirpily, filling her bowl with porridge and putting a big blob of jam on top. Severus had always said that the jam spoiled it, making it too sweet, but as a small girl she had adored it.

"Morning," he said darkly, making her chuckle. Severus, she had noticed from being his colleague for a month or so, was never a morning person. He sipped on black coffee whilst chewing on a small piece of toast, reminding her of the times Harry and Ron had stayed up late every night after Voldemort was killed. He was the only professor to drink coffee she had also realised. And thought it was because of his muggle father.

Taking a mouthful of her porridge she looked around the hall at all the decorations planted on every table and on every wall. Swallowing she grinned to herself and sighed contently before returning to her breakfast.

"Why are you so…cheerful…this morning," Severus asked, saying cheerful as though it was Voldemort himself. She looked at him and smiled.

I'm going to Harry and Ginny's tonight for dinner. So I'll be missing the feast," she said. He frowned.

"And this is good because?" she rolled her eyes.

"Because I'll be seeing my friends again. I haven't seen Ron and the kids for ages!" she exclaimed. He nodded.

"And friends are so hard to come by," he mumbled, sipping from his coffee. She frowned.

"Why are you so bothered anyway?" she asked. He looked back at her.

"Me? Bothered? I think you're mistaken Hermione," he said sarcastically, She sighed.

"You're just sore because you'll have to sit next to Trelawney," she said quietly, his eyes widened.

"What?"

"Well, when I don't sit here Sybil takes my place so she can preach to Minerva how she'll die and what not," she explained. Severus' eyes flicked to the woman in question, who was sat at the end of the table near Hagrid who was obviously uncomfortable with being sat with her. He quietly groaned and closed his eyes.

"Don't leave me with her for a whole…how long is the feast now?!" he asked, she smiled,

"About an hour or so…" she told him, he winced.

"Don't leave me with that old bat for an hour Hermione! That'll be torture!" he exclaimed. She giggled.

"Well you're going to have to because I promised Ginny that I'd take a night off and go visit," she said. He sighed and leant back in his chair.

"I'll just have to miss it then," he mumbled to himself, causing her to frown and look back at him.

"You can't be on your own on Halloween! There's more than one reason to celebrate tonight!" She exclaimed, and he scoffed.

"Oh please Hermione. I have had no other reason to celebrate his death any other night of the year like all the others have so why should tonight be any different?" he asked.

"Because he was killed twice on the same night, just years apart." She said he frowned.

"So that gives me reason to join in with the festivities. The reason that my so called 'Lord' was finally gone gives me a reason to jump for joy. I'm sorry but I have always spent Halloween on my own," he explained. She shook her head.

"Well…how about you come up to my quarters and we can have a drink or something before I go?" she asked with a shrug, he raised an eyebrow at her question.

"A drink Hermione?" a red blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I meant between friends! I meant so you aren't on your own all night!" she exclaimed quickly, he chuckled.

"I appreciate it Hermione, but I'd rather stay in my –"she shook her head,

"No Severus. I insist you come. Come to the hospital wing around 5 o clock and we can have a glass of wine or something. Sound fare?" she asked. He sighed and finally nodded.

Smiling Hermione stood and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll see you later then," she said, smiling and walking from the table.

"I'll see you later," he said, watching her leave the hall.

* * *

At about 4:45pm Severus found himself at the doors of the hospital wing. He had slowly started to make his way up from the dungeons. He wan never known to be a man who would feel nervous over something so small, but his stomach felt like a thousand bats had been let lose in the pit of it. He breathed deeply and slowly as he walked into the long room and towards her office.

Knocking on the door he waited until he heard a small "Come in!"

Opening the door he walked in and closed it behind him. Turning around he stumbled when he saw who was sat in the chair.

Hermione was sat there, but instead of her usual healer robes, she was wearing a pink off the shoulder jumper and bootleg black jeans with heeled boots. Her curls were down and lay across her bare shoulders in brown waves. In his opinion she looked absolutely beautiful.

Looking up Hermione smiled at him. "HI! Wow, you're about 10 minutes early! If you were on a date you would defiantly please a lady!" she exclaimed with a giggle, standing and walking over to the portrait that held her quarters behind.

"_A__mare per sempre faro" _she whispered, the portrait nodded and opened. Leading Severus up the stone steps to her quarters she removed the wards and opened the door for him. "Welcome to châteaux de Hermione," she said, a small smile on her face.

Walking in he looked around appreciatively, the room was in itself so much like you'd expect Hermione's home to be. Calm colours, wooden bookshelves and clean floors.

"Please take a seat, I'll be back in a sec," she said, walking from what must have been her living room and into another room.

Seeing the cream sofa he sat slowly in the leather seat and felt himself sink into the soft cushions. He felt uncomfortable being in a different environment, but when she came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses and sat beside him he seemed to melt into the situation.

"Hope you like red wine. My parents buy me a bottle every time they go to France and this is said to be the best one they have." She said, pouring him a glass and handing it to him. Taking a sip he nodded slightly when the sweet taste of the wine soaked his mouth.

Wines like this he loved because they were sweet and fruity which white or English wines were completely different. These were just sour and boring, and though he may be a sour man he did not enjoy the taste.

* * *

Leaning back in her seat Hermione sighed at her comfort. She was glad to be out of her healer robes and into something she felt looked nice on her and made her look good. She had gotten the jumper for her 21st birthday off her parents. It was a baby pink and cashmere which felt soft against her skin. Off the shoulders and three quarter sleeves. Her jeans she had gotten the Christmas before along with her boots which Ginny had called her 'Hooker Heals'. She had placed a spell on them so no matter how much she stood in them or walked in them they would still be snug and comfortable on her feet.

"So, why don't you go to the feast anymore?" she asked, taking a sip from her glass. He sighed and looked up at her.

"There is no reason," he said. She frowned.

"Now that's not the real reason is it?" she asked, giving him a look. He sighed again and leaned back with her.

"Sometimes I do not feel welcome there," he said quietly. She frowned.

"Why? You took part in the 2nd war and if it weren't for you many more people would have died!" she exclaimed. He scoffed.

"But I still bare the mark. Maybe it has faded to almost nothing since he is dead but it is still there and people see that as an act of disgrace," he explained. She shook her head in disgust.

"Well they're all wrong if that's what they think! What you did took guts and real courage! I know I wouldn't be able to do that!" she said. He smiled.

"I'm sure you would have Hermione. Any Gryffindor would have been able to," he said, she cocked her head to the side innocently.

"Well you're just a Gryffindor in Slytherin territory!" she grinned earning a grimace off him.

"I am no Gryffindor Hermione I'd thought you'd see that by now!" he said, she giggled and sipped her wine.

An hour later Hermione and Severus had left her quarters and were heading for the entrance hall. She would be walking to the gates and then aperating from there.

Arriving outside the main doors she stopped and turned to him as he stopped in front of her.

"I've really enjoyed myself Hermione, Thank you," he said. She nodded and smiled.

"Thanks to you as well. I didn't think I'd find anyone to…share my wine with," she said, laughing. Smiling a little he nodded and turned to walk to the dungeons.

Suddenly she grabbed his hand and pulled him around and into a hug.

"Happy Halloween I guess," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

Shocked he stood there for a second before slowly wrapping his own arms around her petite form. She felt right in his arms and he in hers.

Pulling away he gave her a bright smile. Smiling softly to herself she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a small peck on the lips, shocking him even more and making his eyes widen.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," she whispered, pulling out of his arms and towards the doors.

Watching after her he felt his heart beat quickening and his lips burnt where she had pressed her own against them. They were warm and tender and soft. Feeling utterly powerless at her kiss he slowly made his way down to his quarters, his mind playing the picture of her lips over and over again.

Apperating to the gate of Harry and Ginny's home in Godric's Hollow, Hermione sighed to herself. Why did she have to go and kiss him! A simple hug or a pat on the back would have done! But a kiss!

Shaking her head she opened the gate and walked up the pathway to their front door. It was a lovely family home. A perfect place to bring children up and give them the safety they all deserve. James loved the town they lived in, there were plenty of wizarding kids who he could play with in the park or outside his home and they wouldn't have to worry about a thing.

Of course when Voldemort was still around you couldn't let your kids' breathe on their own with fear of them getting captured but now he was gone the streets were more or less safe again.

Knocking on the door, Hermione waited until she saw a red blur in the window. The door opened to her best friend.

"Herms! Glad you could make it!" Ginny exclaimed, puling her into a hug. Patting her on the back, Hermione stepped in and closed the door behind her, shrugging off her leather jacket and woollen scarf and placing them on the hook beside the door. She could see James' little green over coat and Ginny's mink coat that Hermione had gotten her from America. Also Harry's Work robe was hung there for when he needed to rush out the house.

Walking into the living room she was bombarded with three happy faces jumping on her.

"AUNTIE MIA!!!" three voices yelled. She laughed and hugged them all tightly to her. Her Godchildren were her world and were more or less like her own. Mike and Rosie were older and clung to her like glue, and James was such a little charmer. They all worked together to melt her heart and it defiantly worked.

"Kids! What did I tell you about jumping on Aunt Hermione when she walked in the room?" Ginny exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips in true Weasley style. Three voices giggled together.

"Sorry!" they yelped running to be with their parents.

Chuckling Hermione stood again and walked over to where Harry was sat.

"Happy Halloween Mr Potter!" she said, pulling him into a hug. He grinned and squeezed her.

"The favourite day of the year!" he exclaimed, James crossed his arms and frowned.

"Not as good as Christmas Daddy!" he said, earning a chuckle from all the adults in the room.

"Well just think about it Jamie boy, if I hadn't of told Voldemort to go away…we wouldn't have a Christmas," he explained. James' eyes widened.

"It's a good job that you did then isn't it Daddy?" he asked. Harry nodded. Ginny stood up.

"Okay everybody! Dinner now and then we can talk about the stories!" she yelled and everyone charged into the kitchen. Hermione stood and looked at Ron frowning.

"Ron? Where's Luna?" she asked. His face dropped.

"Uh…She couldn't come tonight. She's staying at her dad's," he told her.

"Why? He's okay isn't he?" she asked. Sighing he looked at her, his blue eyes full of Sadness.

"Yeah, he's fine. But our relationship's not," he said quietly, Hermione gasped.

"What's happened?"

"I don't know, we've been getting into more and more arguments lately and when I brought the kids back from mum's the other day she was gone. I've told Mike and Rosie that she's gone on Holiday but I don't know how long she'll be gone or what! I don't know what to do Herms. I mean she's pregnant with my child for God's sake!" he exclaimed. Hermione gasped and put her hand on Ron's shoulder.

"What were the arguments about Ron?" she asked.

"I don't know. She said I'd been spending too much time from the family and going to the pub and drinking. I love my family Herms and I'd do anything for them. If I'd have known I'd been spending too much time away I would have been home in a heartbeat!" he told her, she nodded.

"Well maybe you need to tell her that," he scoffed.

"But as my wife she should know that already! I've told her so many times I loved her and I'd do anything for her! She means the world to me! Why can't she see it!" he exclaimed, sitting down again and putting his head in his hands.

Sitting down beside him she put an arm around her shoulder.

"Ron you have to understand. Luna's almost 7 months pregnant, running into her third trimester. She'll be hormonal and her feelings will be all over the place. Why don't you go see her some time and talk to her about it all." She explained. He sighed and nodded, allowing himself to be pulled into a warm hug by his best friend.

"Thanks Herm. You always make me feel better, and unfortunately you're always bloody right," he said, a small smile on his face. Chuckling she pulled away and stood.

"That is what we perfectionists do Ronald. We're always right in every way!"

After dinner, everyone was fit to bursting, so they crashed in the living room tired and chatting. Harry and Ron told the kids about all the adventures that they had had in their Hogwarts days and how Hermione was always there to make sure they never got caught. James has run over to her at one point when Harry had mentioned that she was right about their 5th year when Sirius had died and kissed her on the cheek saying "Smarty Auntie Mia," he stayed on her lap all the rest of the night, finally falling contently asleep.

Once she And Ginny had put him to bed and Ron, Mike and Rosie had left to their home, Hermione finally slipped her boots back on and her jacket and scarf.

"I better get going guys. It's late and I'll need to get up early," she said. Ginny nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"If you need to talk Herms you know where I am," she told her. Hermione nodded and turned to Harry.

"Make sure you look after her Harry Potter or it'll be me you'll have to deal with!" she told him, earning a chuckle and a warm hug.

"Don't worry Herms. I always will look after her." He said.

Walking out the door she turned and smiled as the couple stood side by side with Harry's arm around Ginny's shoulder.

Suddenly a feeling of jealousy over come her and she shook her head confusedly. Ginny frowned.

"What's up Hermione?" she asked. Hermione smiled and shook her head again.

"Nothing, it's just the night air that's all. Night guys I'll see you next time," she said, giving a small wave and heading up the garden path and finally aperating to Hogwarts.

As she walked up the pathway towards the castle Hermione pondered over the feeling she had felt when she had seen Harry and Ginny.

Was it maybe because she had never had the chance to have the feeling of being close to the person you really loved? Of was it having the chance to be apart of the married life that she secretly yearned for deep inside.

But it couldn't be that. She did have the chance once when Ron had asked her. But then again she didn't love him like he loved Luna or Harry loved Ginny.

Finding herself at the doors of the school she entered the silent castle and quietly made her way up to the 4th floor where she decided she needed a hot bath and her bed. She was just being stupid, she gathered. She had chosen to not have the married life when she became a Healer. She had decided that she would have no time to care or babies and husbands. Sure, quick flings were okay and a good romp in the sack was great but never would she need to get married.

Entering the dark Hospital wind she waved her wand lighting the lamps and gasped at what she saw in the candle light.

Severus was sat on one of the beds obviously waiting for her to come back.

"Severus?" She whispered, he looked up with a small dazed look on his face. She frowned, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

He stood and walked over to her.

"Hermione…I needed to see you," he said quietly. She looked at him confused.

"What about? Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'm fine…well I'm not actually. You see I'm troubled with thoughts that I can't seem to get out of my head." He explained. She nodded.

"Is it about today?" she asked. He nodded a little.

"Sort of…not what today signifies…but of what happened," he told her. She shook her head.

"Severus, you aren't making any sense…What's happened?" she asked.

Moving closer to her he ran his hands shakily through her curls and rested them on her cheeks looking deep into her brown eyes.

"I wouldn't be able to tell you…yet I can show you," he whispered.

Shocked at what was happening Hermione could only utter one word.

"What?" Moving closer so they were almost touching, Severus leaned forward.

"This." And he pressed his lips against hers in a searing kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys! Sorry it took a little longer, I've had exams these few weeks so my mum's been making me revise. Anyway here's the next chapter and i think i may have taken a little rish with this. So you'll have to tell me if I have done okay. I do have some idea where to go with this and you'll have to see what happens!

Keep your ideas coming in and i'm also loving reading your reviews! OVER 100 REVIEWS!!!! I'm well chuffed!

* * *

**Chapter 9 - After Halloween**

* * *

The first thing that entered Hermione's mind was 'Wow'. His hands had a gentle grip on her cheeks and his thumbs drew soft lines on her cheekbones. She stood still at first, shocked by his movement and what fate had thrown on her. 

Suddenly another thought came to her mind…'Severus Snape was kissing her!'

She felt herself melt into his hands placing her own onto his shoulders and kissing him back. She knew the movement please him because his hands went from her face down her neck and her back to her waist. Hermione's hands ran slowly from his shoulders and into his black locks, which were surprisingly soft and thick. Moving against his mouth she moaned a little when she stroked the material of her jumper, the friction burning her back in a fantastic way.

The moan must have told him she was enjoying it, because next he slowly stroked her bottom lip with his tongue, begging for entry. Suddenly Hermione realised what was happening and pulled away, brown eyes wide and breathing irregular.

Looking at her with black confused eyes and a shocked face Severus frowned.

"What is the matter?" he asked. Hermione looked down and shook her head her eyes tearing up automatically. Hearing his footsteps she jumped a little when he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione what is wrong?" looking up she stared into the pools of black, swimming with passion and confusion.

"I…" she stuttered, lost for words. Stepping from his hand she walked slowly backwards towards her office. "I….I must sleep. I'm tired and I'll see you in the morning," she quickly stuttered out, finding the quickest excuse she could and ran from the room, leaving behind a confused and hurt Severus.

Once she was up in her quarters she leaned against her door and slowly slid down it, her breath shuddering. Bringing up a hand she ran a finger along her swollen lips still tingling from the burning kiss he'd just given her. Her hair was dishevelled from the many times he had run his fingers through it. Standing she walked into her bathroom, stripped and stepped into her shower blasting the cold over her body.

Soon dressed in her night clothes and gown she slumped on her couch and poured herself another glass of wine. Her thoughts were all over the place and she needed to calm down, but no matter how many sips she took she could not stop the tears falling from her eyes.

She knew she'd liked Severus ever since that time in her 7th year. They had formed a connection that was not to be broken. She'd talked to Madam Pomfrey about her feelings and Poppy had said that Severus had felt the same. But after all the times when she had visited he had been cruel to her she had given up on him and continued with her life becoming a healer.

But how could he not like her when he kissed her like that? That was a kiss of a lover, she knew because Ginny had happily described, maybe in too much detail, all the kisses Harry had given her in their married life. So why had he kissed her like that?

Then the thought came to her. She had kissed him before she'd left! He had mentioned that something had happened that day and he couldn't get it off of his mind. Putting her face in her hands she rubbed it in annoyance. Why did she have to kiss him first! Now they were both confused and Severus was probably hurt when she had pulled away. Sighing she pored herself a glass of wine.

Suddenly the flames of the fire she had lit turned green and Ginny stepped through, holding a piece of wrapped up chocolate cake.

"Hey Herms…I thought you'd want me to bring this cake down seeing as you forgot it you silly…Hermione? What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the tear tracks on her friends red face. Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing Gin, you know what this day does to me," she lied, another tear falling from her brown eyes. Ginny shook her head and sat next to her friend, placing the cake on the table and wrapping an arm around her.

"Now Hermione Granger, don't you dare lie to me. Tell me what's happened you were fine before," she said. Hermione began to sob into her friend's shoulder, the confusion and anger taking control.

"Ginny I'm s-so stupid! Why couldn't I have just said g-goodbye" She wailed, her shoulders shaking. Ginny frowned and pulled her close.

"Hermione? What do you mean?" she asked, Hermione sat up, sniffled and wiped her face roughly.

"I kissed him Gin. Before I came to yours! I was so stupid and it was only because I anted to help him get over today and also because I'd had a drink! You know how attracted I am to him and when I have a drink I act on it…oh Ginny why couldn't I have just patted him on the back like all friends do!" she exclaimed. Ginny shook her head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hermione, who're we talking about here? Kissed who?" she asked, clearly confused. Hermione stood and faced her friend.

"Severus! Severus bloody Snape! He came to mine for a drink and walked me to the entrance hall. When I was saying goodbye to him I pulled him into a hug and gave him a small peck on the lips!" she explained. Ginny laughed.

"That's great! Why get so upset about it?" she asked. Hermione shook her head and sat next to the red headed woman.

"Because Gin, when I came back here he was there, waiting for me in the Hospital wing. I asked him what was wrong and he walked over to me saying he was troubled about something that had happened today. So I said what and he….he kissed me," she told her. Ginny gasped.

"He kissed you!" she exclaimed, shock laced in her voice. Hermione nodded and put her face in her hands.

"And what's worse…I pulled away after we were getting into it," she mumbled. Ginny frowned.

"Hermione! Why would you do that!" she asked, Hermione looked up a frown on her face.

"Because Ginny I don't do anything with colleagues! Look what happened with Todd!" she said, Ginny shook her head.

"Hermione! Todd was a complete jerk and also looking to shag every female healer in that office! His intentions were pretty clear when he lured you into his bed on your 2nd date!" she exclaimed.

"It was the 3rd one actually!" she defended herself, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Like that makes it any different," she said, Hermione frowned and leant back in thought.

"Gin, it was amazing though. He was so soft with me, so gentle. Do you remember when in 7th year I had a huge crush on him and I always wondered what he'd be like?" Ginny smiled and nodded, "Well, he was like that, but ten fold!" she exclaimed. Ginny chuckled.

"I don't see why you can't start anything with him," she said, Hermione sighed.

"Because I don't know where we stand…It's all so sudden. I'm used to organising things making sure I know where I am. But with Severus I'm completely confused." she explained. Ginny placed a hand on her friends arm and smiled.

"Herms maybe that's what you need. A mysterious relationship where neither of you know where you are you just start at a random point," she said. Hermione sighed and nodded, leaning back in her seat. Looking into her friends eyes she smiled.

"Thanks Gin, you're a great friend." She said. Ginny smiled arrogantly.

"Yeah, I know." She said, earning a chuckle from Hermione.

"But Gin…what do I do now? Do I wait until morning to talk to him or do I go down there now?" she asked. Ginny frowned in thought.

"Hmm…that's a tough one. He may be feeling hurt that you pulled away," she said, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious!" Ginny's frown pointed at her.

"Do you want my help or not?" she asked. Hermione sighed and nodded. "Tell you what, Wait until morning, get a good night's sleep and talk to him tomorrow that way you'll be refreshed, not upset and you won't be laced with alcohol," she told her, looking pointedly at the wine bottle on the table, "I know it's good Herms but you really need to cut down on your wine," she said. Hermione snorted.

"Says the one who used to drink a full bottle to herself in a night," she said. Ginny's cheeks burned.

"That was before I had James!" she defended herself, Hermione smirked,

"Oh yeah? And what about that time when James was 3 and you came round to mine?" she asked. Ginny's ears began to tinge.

"Yeah well, you had the Italian wine and you lured me. I'm going to go home now to my husband and my son who I do not drink over," she said, flooing from the room with the sound of Hermione's small laughter ringing in her ears.

* * *

Severus had watched her quickly leave the room, more confusion settling in his brain. From what he gathered she enjoyed the kiss so why did she pull away?

Shaking his head he slowly left the deserted Hospital wing and walked down to his Chambers in the dungeons where he had started his mental confusion about the woman earlier that night. She was beautiful, and the feel of her body underneath his hands felt like fire. He was literally loosing control with her and the quiet noised she made were music to his ears. But why had she pulled away?

Severus had never had many lovers. In fact he hadn't been with a woman since before he left the death eaters and that was with a married woman. Hermione was a complete goddess to him and she had him in the palm of her had.

He knew that he loved her, from the moment that she had left him outside the step all those years ago with his cheek burning from her lips did he know. As did Poppy.

When Hermione was training under Poppy to become a healer the old mediwitch had told him all the things Hermione had said but he had just scoffed and shook his head, thinking that her over-exaggeration was just lies. 'Why would a young woman with a big suture in front of her like him?' he'd think to himself, and after 8 years it had sunk it. But her kiss before had lit a warmer fire inside him, crumbling the walls he had set around his heart.

Reaching his chambers he sat at his seat facing the fire he had lit, deep in thought. It had hurt when she had pulled away, something like shock and confusion evident on her face. Had he scared her? Did he go too far? All the different questions were leaping trough his mind and he felt the start of a headache vibrate his head. Standing he walked to his private stores, intending to get a headache relief potion but he pulled back when he saw the bottle of whisky on his desk from before.

That had surly helped calm his mind after she had first kissed him. Deciding on the latter he closed the cupboard and sat at his desk, pouring himself a glass full and downing it.

After a few glasses he mind became clearer. He hadn't eaten since he had missed most of the feat pondering over Hermione so the whiskey went straight to his head, causing him to become drunk quick.

Soon the thoughts running through his mind had come to a slow and he scoffed in his drunkenness. 'Who needed her if she was going to pull away from him?' his drunken mind won and he laughed to himself at his triumph. She was soon gone from his mind as his head hit his desk falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke earlier than usual, intending to go speak to Severus. When Ginny had gone she had thought long and hard about what she could say to him, before leaving for bed and falling asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

When she woke, she quickly ran into the shower and dressed in her healer robes, drying her hair and leaving it down. Severus said he loved her hair when it was down, so she made sure her ringlets sere shiny and soft.

Making her way down to her office she quickly looked at her watch seeing it was 5:30, so no one would be awake. Butterflies were crowding her stomach as she made her way down to the dungeons, wondering what he would say to her. She was excited to, hoping that he would understand and that maybe they could carry on from where they left off. Ginny's little speech had made her feel a little confidant and she held her head high as she reached his office giving a little knock.

When he didn't answer she frowned and gave a louder knock. Still no answer she opened the door slowly and peaked inside…it was empty.

Walking inside and closing the door behind her, she made her was to the opposite wall and whispered the password he had given to get into his quarters. They had traded passwords when they became a little closer so they could talk more.

As the wall slid up she walked through and peered around the room. It was a lovely grand room and not what the students would have expected. In fact this room was Hermione's most favourite room in the castle.

It had an intricate design of green and white, which highlighted many places. His furniture had dark wood designs of dragons in with black leather.

Sighing she looked around again and suddenly saw a slither of light coming from his study door. Frowning she walked over and peered inside through the crack in the door. Gasping she saw Severus sat head down snoring with a bottle of whisky and an empty glass beside him.

Quietly walking over she grasped the bottle and looked at it forlornly. If it was her fault she had caused him to drink, nearly a full bottle mind you, she would kill herself. Walking over to his stores, she grabbed a sobering potion and a hangover potion and stirred them into a cup of tea she had conjured. Placing it on his desk she walked round to the back and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking it a little.

"Severus?" she whispered. He groaned, but stayed sleeping shifting a little in his seat. Shaking a bit harder she whispered his name a little louder, "Severus!"

Grunting he suddenly jumped up, causing her to loose balance and fall flat on her back. Pointing his wand in front of him wide eyed he glared at his supposed attacker then closed his eyes as a major headache and nausea waved over him.

Seeing him cripple slightly, Hermione quickly stood and pushed him softly into his chair pushing the tea towards him. "Drink this Severus, it'll really help." She whispered. He nodded a little and grasped the delicate white cup downing the tea in one.

Sighing in relief as the nausea and pain soon ebbed away he ran a hand over his face and through his hair, not noticing the visitor he had.

Deciding to make herself known, Hermione walked around the desk and crouched a bit lower to his height.

"Good morning Severus," she whispered, he slowly looked up.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" he asked, she sighed.

"We need to talk," she said.

Suddenly, last night's happenings jumped into his mind and he stood quickly, a glare prominent on his face.

"I have nothing to say to you Miss Granger, please leave," he said angrily leaving his study. She frowned helplessly and followed him.

"Severus please I need to talk to you about it! I was confused and shocked! It was my own fault I should not have kissed you to begin with but I need to talk about what I've decided about it," she said, he turned towards her.

"I think you made it quite clear what you have decided about it last night Miss Granger now if you please get out!" he exclaimed. She slammed herself on his seat, crossing her legs.

"Not until we talk about this Severus. Don't ruin what we have started," she said. He sighed roughly and walked over to her.

"And what shall we talk about Hermione? How you kissed me quickly before leaving, making me confused as to what you felt. Or maybe how you pulled away from me when I return a kiss and then run away as if I am some disease!" he yelled. She dropped her head and sighed.

"I am terribly sorry Severus. I was as confused as you, I have been attracted to you for such a long time and when I have a drink I tend to act on it. That was why I kissed you to begin with. As to why I ran away, I was shocked. I come back to my home and you are sat there waiting for me, then you kiss me so passionately! I didn't know what to think!" she exclaimed.

"So how do you feel now?" he asked, hopefully. She frowned again, looking at him with sorrow In her eyes.

"I…oh Severus I don't know. I'm still confused I need to think about this. I'm so used to my relationships being organised and I know where I am with a man. But last night really messed up my mind and…I don't know!" she said, helplessly. He sighed and walked away, he back to her.

"Then Hermione you should leave. There is no use fretting over something that should not happen." He said, she stood and quickly began to explain.

"Oh Severus-"

"No," he said, "Hermione…just go," he said. Sighing she nodded and walked towards the wall whispering the password for a 2nd time that morning.

Before she left she turned towards him again.

"Severus…know this, I have always liked you since I was 17. Since the Christmas Ball." And she walked through, the wall sealing behind her.

Severus glanced at the wall with pain in his eyes.

So she had liked him?


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoo!!! This took me absoloutly ages to do but i think it's turned out okay! I hope eyevone's enjoying it! Oh and i thought i'd let evryone know...i've posted a trailer for this so please please please go check it out. It's on youtube an it's also my first fan trailer. So check it out and leave a comment. The link it on my profile page at the bottom xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Christmas**

* * *

3 weeks. It had been three weeks since he had even laid eyes on her. She was ashamed and most of all guilty. Then again what reason had she not to feel guilty? She had dragged him up to her quarters and served him wine, her best wine at that. Then she had walked down to the entrance hall with him, almost touching, and kissed him on the lips. And when he kissed her back so pulled away!

A fool she called herself. She buried herself in her work and hardly travelled to the Great Hall for her lunches and dinners. Dobby, the old house elf she and her friends had befriended, was kind enough to bring her up a meal every day.

The times when she did see him, left her feeling empty and cold. He completely ignored her existence and stormed past her with his black robes billowing behind him, giving him the air of mystery. That was one of the things she liked about him, you had to dig deep to find out about him. And she had almost reached the part where he was actually telling her different things, but now she had gone and ruined it all.

Albus and Minerva told her that he was just being stubborn and that he would come round eventually. But she shook her head, one wasn't stubborn for so long.

Ginny told her he was being a stupid arse whole. Hermione had apologised and explained herself and he was still being stupid about it.

Harry told her he wasn't worth it to begin with and he had hurt his mother also.

James drew her a small picture, which made her smile when he saw she was upset.

Over all the past few weeks had been really shitty to her.

The Christmas holidays were closing in soon though, and seeing that hardly any students were staying over for the holidays she told Albus that she would be returning to her flat for a week and arriving back at Hogwarts after Christmas. After all Christmas with the Potters was a tradition.

Putting some of her clothes into her trunk she sighed as she thought back to that night. His arms felt so good around her and his lips….she couldn't even get the dreams from her mind! He had snagged her with a hook and wasn't planning on letting her go. She had of course gotten him a gift in hope that he would forgive her but her hopes weren't that high.

Suddenly a knock at her door brought her from her thoughts and she gave a shout.

"Come in!"

Footsteps sounded in the living room as her portrait closed.

"Hermione!" Minerva's voice yelled. Hermione smiled and popped her head out of her bedroom door.

"In here Minerva!" she exclaimed, walking back to her bed.

Minerva opened the door fully and smiled at the young healer before entering the room and sitting beside the trunk on the bed.

"How are you faring Hermione?" she asked. Hermione sighed again and dropped one of her jumpers into the trunk before sitting beside the old witch she had considered a Grandmother.

"Not bad. I'll be better when I see Harry, Ginny, James and everyone else again." She explained. Minerva nodded.

"You must all come visit us. This castle needs a good night of humour and jolliness," she said, Hermione smiled.

"I must admit Minerva, the students have been excited," she told her, Minerva grinned.

"I mean us Professors Hermione. I haven't seen you smile since Halloween and I won't stand for it any longer. You will return to Hogwarts Christmas Eve," she told her. Hermione frowned.

"I'm sorry Minerva, but I am staying with the Potters over Christmas. James insists," she explained. Minerva smirked.

"Then my invitation also includes the Potters along with you. Albus has yet to meet Harry after all these years and he made sure to ask me to invite them too," she said. Hermione chuckled and looked into her hands. Minerva smiled sadly and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Hermione dear. If he is causing you this much grieve then forget him. He isn't worth the amount of sorrow you hold," she said. Hermione shook her head.

"I know Minerva. And I've tried but every time I do I just find myself thinking about him more and more," she exclaimed, throwing herself back onto the bed. "He's being a stupid stubborn man and I hate myself for it!" she cried. Minerva patted her knee.

"Severus has always been this way Hermione. But you have to break past that. I always find that breaking the ice is better than melting it…if you understand me," she explained. Hermione looked up at her and nodded a grateful smile on her face.

"Thanks Minerva," she said sitting up and pulling the woman into a hug. Rubbing her back Minerva pulled away and stood. Walking to the door she stopped suddenly and turned.

"Also Hermione, if I may remind you, Today at breakfast an announcement was made that there will be another Christmas Ball…." She gave Hermione a pointed glance which Hermione blushed at, "…and most of the students are staying…so we will need you to return before that anyway to help with decorations and what not," she said, a smirk on her face before leaving the room, a shocked Hermione sat on the bed.

* * *

'Bloody Dumbledore and his meddling,' Severus thought, storming into his office after his last class of the day. He'd thought he would have a little peace over the holiday, what with all the children going home and _her _leaving for a week. But no, Minerva and Albus had organised a bloody Christmas Ball for Christmas Day. 

He had always despised ball even when he was a boy. He never had a date when he was at school and supervising only made it worse when you were a professor. Balls were just a silly excuse to have a drink and get with you boyfriend or girlfriend…well in the students view it was.

Also Minerva had been happy to tell him that the Potters were coming and they were to stay in the quarters off the Teacher's lounge. This was where he was most content, also where most of the Professors met on Christmas morning to exchange gifts and have a Christmas drink. 'With Hermione and the Potters there this year' he thought 'I'm sure to have an even crappier time than I already do!'

Shaking his head he walked to his cabinet and reached in for the bottle of whisky he usually kept there, but then growled when he found it empty. Of course, _she _had emptied them all when she had revived him. That was also the last time he had spoken to her.

She had obviously opened her big mouth and told Albus and Minerva all about what happened, because every time he looked up at them they gave him disapproving stares and shakes of the head. She must have told them a cock and bull story of how he had forced himself upon her and when she had pulled away in fright. Of course…that was half true. He did 'force himself upon her' but she kissed him back so that was a two way kiss. And when she had pulled away it was in confusion…or so she had said. Maybe he had frightened her.

Shaking his head he slammed the cabinet doors shut. Why couldn't he get her from his mind? The feel of her lips and the feel or her hands running through his hair and across his shoulders made him shudder in want. She was a bloody minx and he was sure she tantalised him on purpose.

But he had been a royal bastard to her these weeks. On more than one occasion she had tried to talk to him but he had turned a blind eye and focussed on ignoring her. But seeing the hurt in her eyes from the corner of his own, and hearing the sigh of disappointment coming from her luscious lips made him cringe inside and his heart squeeze its self.

Running a hand through his hair he dropped into his chair behind his desk and placed his head in his hands. A prick he was and alone he would stay.

Suddenly a knock sounded on his office door making him jump. Calming himself down he took a deep breath, hoping that when the door opened it was the woman he could not throw from his mind.

"Enter," he said.

The door creaked open and the tip of a purple had poked through the gap making him sigh in disappointment. "Albus? What can I do for you?" he asked. A chuckle came from behind the door and it opened fully to find the jolly old man enter the room.

"Severus my boy! How are you?" he asked, Severus sneered.

"Never better," he said sarcastically, "What do you want?" he asked again. Albus smiled.

"I have never implied that I wanted anything…I may have come down here for a nice little chat!" he exclaimed, Severus snorted. "Okay…I need you to attend the ball this year Severus…if I remember rightly you didn't attend the last one and well Harry's coming this year…it'll be special!" he explained. Severus sighed.

"You know fully well _why_ I didn't attend the last ball Albus," he said and Albus nodded and smirked.

"I remember quite well Severus…in fact I think it was one of the times in all my years of knowing you had I ever seen you blush!" he exclaimed and Severus frowned.

"I did not blush!" he said but Albus chuckled.

"I remember Poppy gushing about it! She would not tell me why because she considered your privacy but she told me you looked cute when you blushed!" he told him. Severus sighed; thoughts of Hermione entered his mind again.

"Was there another reason Headmaster because I hope to retire tonight!" he said sharply. Albus sighed and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Why do you do this to yourself Severus?" he asked sadly,

"I do not know what you mean?" he said

"I think you do Severus. Hermione is a nice girl and I hate to see her upset, the both of you in fact. I will tell you this now. If you have not spoken to Hermione by the end of the Christmas Ball then you shall be suspended!" he said gravely. Severus gasped in anger.

"You cannot do that! You are blackmailing me!" he exclaimed. Albus frowned.

"When it comes to one of my staff Severus then I can!" he told him. He growled.

"And why have you not told her this?" he asked. Albus sighed walking towards the door.

"Because she has tried to Severus and every time you dismiss her she grows further and further distant. Stop being childish." And he closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Finally! I never thought you were going to come!" James childish voice rang out over the snow as Hermione walked down the path to the Potter's home, her trunk floating behind her. She giggled as she stepped into the warm hallway, shrugging her thick coat off followed by her scarf and gloves. 

"Have you been a good boy this year James?" she asked, kneeling to pull the boy into a hug. He squeezed tightly.

"Yup! Daddy says Santa will defiantly come even while we're at Hogwarts!" he exclaimed, excitement laced in his little voice. Hermione laughed. She and Harry had brainwashed all the kids into believing in Santa because they were both brought up with the tradition. It allowed them to get excited around Christmas, except when James had asked Ginny why he'd never seen such a magical person. He was confused that year and sleepy when he'd tried to stay up all night so see him.

"Hermione darling is that you?!" a voice rang from the living room.

"Yeah Gin! I'm here!" she yelled back, floating her trunk into the room. Standing up with James still latched onto her hip she walked into the roasting room and found Harry and Ginny sat on the couch with the fire blazing. Hermione sat down in her usual chair with James in her lap.

"Ooh that's nice," she sighed, content with the comfort and the warmth. Harry chuckled and looked over at his friend.

"How've you been Herms?" he asked, Hermione smiled.

"Great. It's so nice to have a break from things. My Parents have adopted a little child called Charlotte so I've had to quickly get her a small present along with the presents for my Mum and Dad." She explained. Ginny gasped and sat up.

"You mum and dad have adopted?" she asked. Hermione nodded with a small grin.

"Yeah they said it weren't the same with out me running around the house anymore so they decided to adopt an orphan!" she told them. Harry smiled, he was glad that there were parents out there that were willing to take in an orphan out of Love. But Hermione grinned even more, "That's not all…Charlotte's mother and father were…a witch and wizard!" she exclaimed. Ginny gasped.

"You're kidding!" she yelled. Hermione shook her head.

"No! Apparently they contacted Dumbledore and asked if there were any wizarding orphanages and he gave them an address of one in Norwich and they went about two weeks ago and adopted one. They told them that I was a muggleborn witch and had handled the bits of accidental magic before." She explained. Ginny grinned.

"Oh Herms that's great! Hey and she'll have an older sister to teach her everything!" she said and Hermione nodded. Turning to James she smiled.

"You know James, when you're in Hogwarts and Charlotte's in 1st year you'll have to look after her for me," she said, James nodded.

"How old is she Herms?" Harry asked.

"Three, so when she starts Hogwarts James will be in his 3rd year." She calculated. Harry nodded.

"Well give them our love from us," he said. Hermione nodded.

"I'm going to go see them New years so she'll have settled in even more. Why don't you all come with me?" she asked. Harry frowned.

"I'll be back at work then. I get all Christmas off and I'm back on New Year's Day," he said, grumbling. Ginny laughed.

"James and I will come. I haven't seen your Parents for a while," she said. Hermione nodded and pulled James closer to her.

Soon, Friday came and it found Harry, Ginny, James and Hermione packing for the weekend at Hogwarts. Sighing she looked through her trunk for something she could wear for the night after. Ginny walked into clothes being thrown across the room.

"I thought we were packing?" she asked, making Hermione jump.

Spinning round Hermione gasped then glared when her friend laughed.

"Don't do that Ginny Potter! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she exclaimed. Ginny chuckled and moved to sit on her bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Hermione sighed.

"All this time I have been on holiday and not once did I consider what I'm going to wear tomorrow night!" she exclaimed. Ginny grinned.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were anxious about seeing a certain someone…" she said. Hermione frowned then sighed running a hand through her hair.

"Am I that obvious?" she asked. Ginny nodded and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Herms you need to relax!" she commanded. Hermione stood and began to pace.

"I know Ginny but what if I see him and look like a complete tramp…or what if I look too over dressed and I thinks I'm after a shag…or what is-"

"Herms! You look gorgeous in whatever you wear now sit down, calm down and I'll help you find something!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione sat down and took a few deep breaths. Opening her eyes again she smiled.

"Ok Gin, Work your magic."

2 hours later Harry, Ginny, James and Hermione were sat in the Great Hall eating a delicious feast and conversing. Albus had been thrilled to see Harry again and pulled him into a warm Grandfatherly hug which Harry greatly returned. He admitted he had missed the old man's humour and twinkling blue eyes. Sitting in between Minerva and Ginny Hermione looked over the excited students.

"They've been really excited," Minerva whispered. Hermione giggled.

"I remember the last Christmas Ball. It took Harry ages to ask Ginny to the ball poor bloke." Ginny chuckled from beside her and grinned.

"But he finally did it didn't he!" she exclaimed. Hermione grinned.

"Yeah, only because I threatened to hex him if he didn't!" she said. Ginny laughed.

"At least I weren't with my brother," she said with a pointed glance then frowned. "But when I last looked, he was chatting up Lavender Brown which I yelled at him for, then he said you'd run off somewhere….where did you actually go?" she asked. Hermione's stomach dropped.

"Um…outside," she said, turning back to her meal.

"With whom?" she asked.

"Erm….I was alone," she lied quickly. Ginny snorted.

"Oh please Hermione, you can't lie to me…Come on, tell me who you were with?!" she exclaimed. Hermione sighed.

"It isn't important Ginny," she said.

"Hermione-"

"Severus! Alright!" she whispered sharply. Ginny glanced at the brooding man on Minerva's other side and sadly looked at her best friend.

"Oh Herms, I'm sorry…"

"It doesn't matter…I've spent the best of Christmas forgetting about it…I'm not going to start all over again now," she said, biting at her chicken, but all of a sudden she wasn't interested.

* * *

Silently listening to their conversation, Severus sighed when he heard Hermione mention she'd been trying to forget about what happened. It was funny, whilst she had spent the better part of Christmas trying to forget about him, he'd spent the better part of it remembering all the best times they'd shared. She was one of the few people who he could relate to and her intellectuality met his at the same time. 

Ever since Albus had given him the order to speak to her, he'd been mulling up the courage in his mind. What would he say to her? And what would he do?

He'd decided, the 1st thing to do, to make sure he still thought about her, was to get her a gift for Christmas. It was wrapped carefully in his quarters and he'd twisted it over in his hands many times. Then he thought he'd speak with her at the ball, when everyone was dancing and drinking and no one could hear what they were talking about.

This he had dreamt about over the many nights. He imagined her shock when he walked over to her. They would talk about what had happened and then agree that there was something there and then she would pull him into her warm arms again, whispering how much she had missed him. Then he would pull away and place his lips against her own, replenishing his soul in her aura.

It had sound perfect and simple in his mind, but he had no idea how she would react in reality.

He had made his mind up many years ago that the Woman's mind was a very complex thing. That and their hormones.

With Lily he had hardly any idea how to address her. He spoke shyly to her when they were kids but when he gained confidence she always said he had some sort of an arrogant tone to his voice, which he never heard. Sometimes he would try saying something to compliment her but she would end up telling him that he was acting stupid and he was always trying to hurt her feelings. No, even though Severus was a very smart man, the woman's mind was one thing he just couldn't twist his fingers around.

Sighing he looked over to Hermione and decided he felt how she looked. Sad and alone. 'But tomorrow would make a difference,' he said to himself with a little reassurance.

* * *

The morning after, found Hermione being woken by a tremendous bounce on her bed and yelps of excitement. It was obvious James had woken and Harry had told him tot wake her up 1st in the morning. 

"Auntie Mia wake up! Santa's been!" he yelped bouncing on her bed making her shift about.

Hermione sighed in annoyance and slowly sat up, the light from the curtains invading her tired eyes. Rubbing said eyes she yawned and smiled softly at they young boy.

"Well Mr Potter, why don't you go wake your Mummy and Daddy up and let me get dressed," she said. He sat down and frowned.

"get dressed! On Christmas! We always stay in our jarmies!" He exclaimed. Hermione laughed.

"Yes, that's when we're at home!" she told him. He shrugged.

"So! Mr Dumbledore told me last night that we could stay in our jarmies this morning because it's a special day! Even he said he would and he said he'd get everyone else to!" he explained. Hermione sighed and looked down at her nightgown.

It was one of the silk red short ones that Todd had gotten her as a joke before they had started going out. This was when they were flirting with each other. He said it was from a raunchy American underwear store called Victoria's Secret and he thought it would look good on her. And she admitted it did. She didn't wear a bra with it and she got some lacy red French knickers with it. Ginny had loved it and insisted she let her borrow it, but Hermione refused, who knew what her friend would have done in it!

Nodding she pushed the quilt back and pulled on her white fluffy night robe. If there was one thing she loved about her mother's presents was that she always received night clothes, and the white robe was her favourite. Stepping into her white slippers she pulled her hair out of the messy bun she let it cascade in ringlets down her back.

Opening the door to the room she was staying in next-door to Harry and Ginny's room in the teacher's lounge she stepped into the lounge where a beautiful sight met her eyes.

A large Christmas tree decorated in baubles of all shapes and colours was stood in the middle of the room with the comfy couches and chairs halfway around it. Underneath it's branches were presents in all shapes and sizes which the house elves must have set out that night. It looked absolutely spectacular!

"Isn't it pretty Auntie Mia?" James exclaimed. Hermione smiled and nodded, pushing him a little towards his parents' room.

"Go on James. Wake up your Mummy and Daddy and I'll meet you out here," she said. He nodded and ran towards their door.

"Save me a seat next to you!" he yelled running through the door. Hermione laughed and slowly walked towards one of the couches.

Placing a leg underneath her she sat down and arranged her robe so it covered her. It was comfy and she placed her head on the back of the couch closing her eyes at how content she felt.

"Oh," a voice said from the doorway.

Opening her eyes she looked up and gasped quietly at who stood there.

Severus was stood wearing a black robe over grey pyjamas and black slippers donned his feet. It was obvious Albus had made sure that all staff had to wear their pyjamas to the lounge because the look on Severus' face was not a happy one. In fact the look on his face and the clothing he was wearing made Hermione giggle.

He smiled a little at the noise but then it soon left as he walked over and sat beside her. She immediately stopped giggling.

Staring into his black eyes her breath caught in the back of her throat. He looked so vulnerable in his pyjamas and his hair mussed as though he had just woken. It really made her think of how much she missed him.

Staring into her brown eyes Severus' own breath caught in his throat. To be honest she looked as beautiful as every. Her long hair was thrown across her shoulders and her eyes were a little red from just waking up. Her pale skin looked touchable and like porcelain. It made him realise how much he needed her.

"Hermione I-"

"Professor Snape!" James' voice rang out from his parents' door. Hermione frowned and turned quickly at the boy who had just interrupted the moment. But she took a deep breath and calmed herself, he was only excited.

Running over he planted himself on Hermione's lap and grinned up at the Potion's Master.

"Merry Christmas Professor Snape!" he exclaimed, patting his shoulder. Severus blinked and glanced at Hermione who was grinning happily.

"Merry Christmas Mr Potter," he said quietly. James laughed.

"That makes me sound like my Daddy! Call me James!" he yelled. Severus nodded.

"Are your parent' coming James?" she asked.

"I blame you Hermione Jane Granger! You've taunted my child's mind into thinking that getting up at 6 o clock on Christmas Morning is all part of Tradition…well it isn't!" Ginny's voice rang from behind her. Hermione chuckled as her friend sat down beside her.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"I'm a coming…I'm a coming," a voice mumbled from behind them. James giggled as his father sat beside his mother, placing an arm around her shoulder and yawing into his hand. Looking at his wife he frowned, "he gets it from you side of the family you know," he said to her. She snorted.

"Please, we stayed in bed till at least 9…and that was pushing it!" she told him, rubbing her eyes and placing a hand on her stomach.

Suddenly she noticed who was sat beside Hermione.

"Professor Snape!" she exclaimed, glancing at her best friend. Hermione grinned a little. Severus nodded a little.

"Mrs Potter," he said formally, she laughed.

"Please Professor it's Christmas…Call me Ginny," she told him. He was silent for a moment then nodded.

"Then you must call me Severus," he said. She nodded and pulled James onto her lap.

"Of course."

Once everyone had arrived, grumbling and complaining that they had to walk around the castle in their pyjamas, which James was happy about, they started opening the presents.

Everyone watched as James excitedly tore through the ones that 'Santa' had brought him and squealed at everything. Running over to Hermione and planting a big wet kiss on her cheek when he opening her present she laughed. It was a picture of Harry, Ron and Hermione when they had 1st started school. Harry was in his Quidditch robes and was holding a snitch and they were all laughing happily. That was taken after his 1st match.

"Wow Auntie Mia! You look really little then!" he exclaimed. Everyone chuckled.

"Do you know young James, I knew your Aunt and your Father when they were at school and they were little troublemakers!" Minerva told him, making him laugh.

"I can't see my Auntie Mia being naughty! Mummy said she's a miss goody two shoes!" he told everyone. Harry laughed.

"Of course she was son! When she wasn't setting Professor's robes on fire and making illegal Polyjuice potion before our 3rd year!" he exclaimed. Hermione's eyes widened. Severus frowned.

"It was your 1st year that my own robes caught a fire…and your 2nd when I had ingredients missing from my stores….miss Granger you can't tell me that it was you who…"

"Why don't you open the rest of your presents James!" Hermione interrupted glaring at a grinning Harry. He was so dead.

After James had opened all his presents he waited patiently whilst all the professors and his parents opened theirs.

Everyone had gotten things to do with the baby which she cried over a few times. Harry had gotten old pictures and the sword of Gryffindor off Dumbledore which made him gasp. Hermione had received many books off her colleagues and a beautiful expensive hair clip and earring set off Harry and Ginny. But the last present surprised her. It was a long shape box in silver wrapping. Ripping into it she pulled the box from the paper and slowly opened it and gasped.

In side was a long gold chain with diamonds within ever two links. It came together and in the middle it had another small chain dangling down with a red sapphire twinkling up at her. It was absolutely stunning!

Pulling it from the box she showed Ginny who gasped at the beauty of it.

"Oh Herms! Whoever got you that must like you very much!" she exclaimed. Hermione nodded, speechless. Harry glanced at the paper.

"Who got it you?" he asked. Hermione shrugged and turned it round in her hands.

"Ginny, will you put it on for me?" she asked. Ginny nodded and took it from her hands clipping it around her neck. It hung just below her collarbone.

"It looks lovely on you my dear!" Minerva exclaimed, Hermione grinned.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes Hermione, whomever must have bought you this will love you very much!" he said, a smile on his face. Hermione looked at him curiously and shrugged smiling at the way it felt warm around her neck.

After the Christmas meal Ginny and Hermione had left James and Harry to amuse themselves as they set off to get ready. It was 5 and the ball started at 7.

Pushing Hermione into a chair Ginny pulled her wand from her pocket and looked at her thoughtfully.

"I think I'll but your hair up because we'll want to show off that beautiful necklace of yours and you'll want to show your shoulders off," she said. Hermione grinned and stared at the necklace in the mirror as Ginny set to work on her hair.

"Isn't it gorgeous Gin?" she asked. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"I must say I'm a little jealous. Harry has never bought me anything like that!" she exclaimed. Hermione frowned.

"No but Ginny he has given you so much more. A love, a family and a future! I envy you!" she told her. Ginny snorted.

"Oh please. You're free to do whatever you want…here I am with baby number two on the way and a son who…oh bollocks who I love with all my heart and a husband who I would die for…okay so I am happy," she said. Hermione grinned.

"I would do anything for a family…" she said, Ginny laughed.

"If you find the guy who gave you this…then you may have your family," she whispered. Hermione grinned and patted the small sapphire again.

* * *

It was quarter to seven and Severus was sat in the Hall at the head table waiting for Hermione to enter. He was relieved that she had loved the gift he had chosen for her and planned to tell her exactly who sent it her tonight. He donned his black dress robes and watched as the students started to fill in taking places at tables dotted around the back of the room. The four House tables were cast to the side again just like last time and the Hall had been beautifully decorated by Filius and Minerva. He had insisted he'd help but Minerva would not have any of it and locked the Hall doors. Girls and boys were walking in hand in hand which made Severus sneer. Of course by the end of the night it would be him patrolling outside the charmed rose bushed seeking out rouge teenagers who wanted a quick fumble. Who would plan to go out there in the cold and do…that he had no idea but he figured they were bloody crazy. 

Harry and James walked into the hall and Severus snorted. 'James will be gushed over by so many women tonight' he thought. He had little dress robes on that he looked uncomfortable in and his Father had combed his hair as best he could. They look completely identical walking up to the head table and as they took a seat beside Severus James started to fidget. Harry frowned.

"I know you don't like it James but you know what your mother is like," he told the boy, who slouched and folded his arms. Severus leaned over to the small boy.

"You know James many of these young women will have their eye on you tonight. You look very charming just like your father had in his fourth year," he smirked. Harry nodded.

"You see…even Professor Snape says you look good!" he told him. James thought for a moment, looked at all the girls awing at him then smiled. Severus shook his head, he was just like his Grandfather.

"Where may I ask, is the lovely Mrs Potter?" he asked the boy he used to torment over his Hogwarts years. Harry smirked and looked at him with bright green eyes.

"I'm sure she's trying to get Hermione to come out of her room with the dress she chose out for her." He chuckled. Severus' breath hitched when he thought of the dress Hermione wore that year in her 7th. She looked beautiful then, barely a woman, what would she look like now?

Suddenly his thoughts were answered when a startling beautiful woman entered the hall in a gorgeous red dress. It was floor length and showed each and every curve on her body. Sleeveless it was a bube-tube style top which clung to her body in silk. The top was decorated in red gems that sparkled in the light as she walked in red high heel shoes. Her hair was pulled up into twists and turns and held together with the pretty clip that Harry and Ginny had given her. And on her neck shone the beautiful necklace that he himself had gotten her. She was the most beautiful woman in the room.

When they reached the table, Hermione smiled shyly at them.

"Good afternoon," she said. Harry grinned and stood up pulling her into a hug.

"You look gorgeous Herms. And you too my Darling," he said, kissing them each on the cheek. Hermione sat next to Severus as Ginny sat beside her husband holding his hand.

Once everyone had finally entered the hall and sat down at the tables with their partners, Dumbledore stood in robes of god and silver and clapped his hands.

"May I say that everyone looks absolutely stunning tonight!" he exclaimed "Please, everyone enjoy their meals and then have fun dancing!" he yelled, clapping his hands as the tables became laden with food.

As Hermione served herself her dinner Severus did the same and then looked back at her. Feeling she was being watched she looked up and smiled.

"You look lovely Hermione," he said softly. A small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Thank you. If I may say so, you look very handsome yourself!" she told him, her nerves fluttering. He smiled a little and nodded digging into his dinner.

Once everyone had finished eating a small stage appeared and The Weird Sisters took their place as the school band and started playing some music. Harry smiled and stood, holding out a hand for his wife.

"If I may have this dance milady?" he asked. Ginny rolled her yes and giggled.

"I'd be honoured kind sir," she said, taking his arm and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. Hermione watched them and sighed. At least this time Harry weren't stepping on her feet.

Laughing to herself a bit she looked to her right and found Severus staring at her again.

"Is anything the matter Severus?" she asked. He shook his head and stood.

"Before we must start patrolling Hermione….Would you like to dance?" he asked. Hermione gasped and nodded, putting her hand in his and allowing him to pull her to the dance floor. Feeling his hand on her waist she placed her own on his shoulder and gripped his hand tight as they began to dance around the Hall. He was a very talented dancer and it felt right to be in his arms.

* * *

Glancing over at the new couple on the dance floor Ginny grinned at Harry and nodded in their direction. 

"I knew they would get back together soon. They are so right for each other," she said. He nodded and lead her on.

* * *

Another couple who were grinning at them was Minerva and Albus. He watched them fondly and he felt his pride boost to the young man who had captured his healers heart. 2I hope everything will turn out right for them Minerva," he whispered to her. 

Minerva nodded and watched them both.

* * *

After a few dances with him Hermione felt herself growing tired. The last time she had danced that much was at a charity ball Harry had taken them to at the Ministry and every bachelor had asked her to dance. 

"Shall we go for a walk Severus?" she asked. Severus looked down at her with his dark obsidian eyes and nodded, liking her arm in his and leading her towards the double doors.

The entrance hall was much cooler and she sighed in relief when the cool air brushed against her face.

Spotting a couple of students sat on the steps kissing she giggled when Severus cleared his throat. The students quickly pulled away from each other in shock and ran into the hall wide eyed before he could take points. Sighing he lead her outside shaking his head.

"Let me guess…randy teenagers?" she asked. He smirked and nodded.

Walking in complete silence Hermione suddenly realised where they were actually walking. They were walking towards the hill where they had sat that year when she had deserted Ron and needed some fresh air herself. Smiling she looked up at him.

"You do realise where we are walking you know," she said. He looked down at her and nodded.

"It had been my plan to make it look unconscious but you are too smart for that," he whispered. She giggled and nodded. Sitting down they looked up at the moon, just as they had done that night long ago.

"Hermione I need to say some things to you. Some things that took my four weeks to work out." Severus started. Hermione looked at him and nodded, listening intently. "I know I confused you at Halloween and I apologise for my behaviour the morning after. You see I was confused myself. I had been experiencing different feelings that month and the closer we got the more confused I got. When you kissed me…I thought my thoughts were confirmed and you liked me…but I had to make sure. Hence why I was in the hospital wing late at night. When you pulled away I was shocked and again confused. I had thought you liked me but I said to myself I had thought wrong. That was when my confusion turned to anger, and the only way I calm my anger is drinking. But I must say I drank too much that night and, as you saw, passed out at my desk. That was another reason why I was angry the next morning. It wasn't Albus or Minerva who had found me like that like they usually do, but it was you…the one person who I really didn't want to see me in such a state. I was drunk and stupid. I had hoped you'd come to tell me that you were sorry for pulling away and you wanted to like me but when you said you didn't know I must say I was hurt. I had let my imagination get the better of me. Ignoring you was wrong and childish of me also. You must have tried many times to seek me out and talk to me but I was stubborn and stupid and completely ignored you. I am truly sorry for that. The truth is Hermione, I have realised that I do have feelings for you…and I always have done, ever since that night exactly 8 years ago when you kissed me on my cheeks. You are the reason I bought you this beautiful necklace, because it symbolises the whole of you…beauty. I know this is no big romantic speech, but it is what I have been thinking about ever since that night on Halloween….and I am so sorry," he finished. Hermione felt tear slide down her cheeks as he stared at her, finally with remorse and guilt in his eyes. She was so relieved.

Suddenly she pulled him into a hug and cried onto his shoulder, the guilt of the weeks blasting from her. He rubbed her back and her hair as she cried freely and he whispered comfort in her ears. He liked her. He really liked her!

Pulling back she grinned and he smiled a full smile.

"You know…" she whispered, "Over the past weeks I've been wondering how to make it up to you. I realised that I confused you and hurt you when I pulled away. I didn't know what I wanted then but now…now it's a whole lot clearer. I do like you. And like I said, I have always liked you from when I was 17." She said. He sighed in what sounded like relief and pulled her closer. She looked deep into his eyes and smirked.

"We have unfinished business Severus Snape," she whispered. He frowned confused but then understood when she slowly put a hand behind his head and pulled him closer.

Tilting her head a little she never took her eyes of his, until she closed them when their lips met.

A sudden spark erupted between them and his arms went around her, pulling her into his lap. Her hands were everywhere, in his hair, over his shoulders, his arms, and his chest. It was like she wanted to memorise every crevice of his body through his robes. He slowly stroked her back through her dress and ran his tongue along her bottom lip.

And this time….no one pulled away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! OMG how long has it been since I've updated! I'm so sorry! Actually i had been contemplating whether to stop the fic there but it was really because i had major witers block AND i've had exams and other stuff going on. It's crap but a gals gotta live with it.  
****Well here you go guys the next chapter...hope you like this. **

Chapter 11 - New years unexpectance

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and blinked tiredly

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and blinked tiredly. Her bed was warm and she felt the chill of the room around her as she slowly began to push the covers back. Gasping she quickly tugged them back over her body as the cold hit her. Curling up she snuggle further into her covers and closed her eyes and smiled to herself. She was always the type who loved her bed, the warm feel of the covers against her skin warming her up, lulling her back into sleep.

"Auntie Mia! Wake up! Mummy says it's Eve New year!" a small voice rang from her lounge making her eyes snap open in surprise. She sat up slowly, reaching to grab her fluffy dressing gown and her fluffy slippers.

"James? Is that you?" she asked. His little face popped around her bedroom door, his little hands covering his eyes. Hermione grinned. "Honey, why are you covering you eyes?" she asked, giving a quick look around the room. He split his fingers and gave a small smile.

"Daddy says that I should always make sure mummy's "decent" when I go into their room…I don't know what he means but he said I should just cover my eyes when I walk in…" he explained, Hermione chuckled.

"Well you have no worries James darling, I'm decent," she told him. He grinned and nodded, removing his hands and running to jump on his bed.

"You in bed late Auntie Mia," he commented. She smiled.

"Auntie Mia has been up all night catching people trying to smuggle nasty beer into the school…" she told him, stroking his head as he sat in her lap. He frowned.

"What's nasty beer Auntie Mia?" He asked. She chuckled again.

"Well James love, it makes even the best of people turn into complete morons," she explained. He nodded.

"So is you had nasty beer, would you not like me?" he asked hesitantly. Hermione shook her head.

"No James because I would never drink nasty beer around you," she told him. He smiled and nodded, but then suddenly frowned again.

"So why is mummy and daddy getting Jayne from up the road to baby-sit me tonight?" he asked. Hermione smiled.

"Because Mummy and Daddy are going out tonight," she said. He sighed and nodded.

"Like last time?" he asked, Hermione frowned.

"When your mummy and daddy went to Uncle George's house warming party?" she asked. He nodded,

"Mummy wouldn't let me go, she said that I wouldn't want to see my Uncle Fred and Uncle George…prance around like complete…drunks," he explained. She smiled.

"Then there you go, obviously someone is going to get mindlessly drunk honey and your mummy doesn't want you to see them acting stupid," she told him. He sighed and nodded.

"Are you and Professor Snape going out tonight? Because I could stay with you and we can play and…" Hermione sighed.

"James honey why don't you tell your mummy you don't want to be with your babysitter tonight," she told him. He looked down.

"Because mummy will just make me anyway," he told her. Hermione looked down sadly at her Godson. She knew what it was like to be left with a babysitter most of the time. Her parent's were always at conventions in America for weekends at a time and Hermione was always left with the woman next-door who always smelled on sweaty feet. The only good thing that the elderly woman had was a small library in her house. That was how Hermione got into reading. She wanted to stay as far away from the woman as possible and the only way to do that was to stay in the library.

"I'll tell you what James, I'll speak to your parents and see what I can do," she told him. His little head snapped up and he wrapped his arms around her neck planting a loud wet kiss on her cheek. She laughed and hugged him back.

Suddenly, the door of her chambers opened and another voice rang from the lounge.

"Hermione? Aren't you up yet?" Hermione smiled softly as James' little face brightened up as he recognised who it was.

"Professor Snape!!" he yelled, leaping from her bed she watched as he ran from her room. Then, she heard another cry and a thud. Standing quickly she looked from her door and laughed.

It looked like James had jumped into Severus' arms and Severus had lost balance, falling onto his arse.

"Morning Hermione," he said from the floor. Hermione laughed.

"Good morning Severus," she said softly, walking over to pick her Godson off of his lap.

"James, does your mother know that you're here?" she asked. James looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, she said that she was going to come and pull you from the bed if you didn't get your laze arse up," he said with a grin.

"Lazy what young man?" a stern voice asked from behind him. He cringed and slowly turned around with a little innocent smile on his face.

"Hi Mummy," he said. Ginny has her arms crossed and was tapping her foot. James sighed and looked down "Sorry Mummy," he said quietly.

"Thank you…I don't want Jayne telling me that you have been swearing all night young man," she told him. James sighed again and nodded. Hermione frowned.

"Gin, I'm sure my parents won't mind if James goes tonight, it is New Year's Eve after all," she told her friend. Ginny's eyes snapped up to her.

"Herms you know what happens on new years. People drink…nasty beer… and do crazy things…and I don't want my son around all that," she told her. Hermione smiled.

"Charlotte's going to be there, and she can't wait to meet James," she said. Ginny sighed and looked at her son's pleading face then at her friends then groaned.

"Ok! Fine! But if any of my brother's cause a scene and he gets any ideas of them, then it is on your head," she said, picking James up in her arms. Hermione nodded.

"I'll make sure nothing bad happens to my Godson Ginny," she said. Ginny nodded.

"Ok…now hurry up you have missed breakfast you lazy bones so get changed and get down to that Hospital Wing!" Hermione laughed and stood. Ginny turned to Severus who had stood also. "And you don't even think about making her even later because I know what you have in mind…" she said to a wide eyed Severus.

"Of course not Mrs Potter," he said. Ginny gave a sly grin then nodded before leaving Hermione's chambers with a happy James.

Hermione shook her head then looked slyly at Severus. They had been meeting like this for the week. He would always make his way to her chambers everyday, just to see her.

Ever since that night they had been spending a lot of time together. When Severus wasn't too busy making potions and speaking to Dumbledore about important things, he was always found in the Hospital wing talking to Hermione about one thing or another.

The students noticed a change in their potion's master as well, he wasn't as strict. He was a little calmer and when he caught Simone and Jade out after curfew he just told them off, he never took points or gave them detention.

Hermione loved the way they had connected ever since Christmas. It had been a week of connection and closeness and she had enjoyed every second of it.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" his voice echoed through her thoughts. She shook her head then smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can't wait until tonight. Mum and dad told me that Charlotte can't wait for us to show her more magic." She told him. He smiled.

"Are you sure you want me to go? I could stay and you could go have fun with your friends and-" Hermione shook her head,

"Don't start Severus…what makes you think you won't be welcome?" she asked. He sighed and sat on the sofa.

"The fact that your parents and I will be the same age." He confessed. Hermione gave a small smile and sat beside him.

"If it makes things any easier, there is 20 years between my parents. My mum is 47 and my dad's 67, so there's nothing wrong with our age gap," she told him. His eyes widened as he thought about the age gap between her parents. That meant that when Charlotte turned 20 years of age her father would be 80!

"But most of your…younger friends…will be there. I feel like I will just be in the way," he told her. She shook her head and sighed.

"Severus! Do you think they will care when they are absolutely pissed out their minds?! If they don't like it then it is their problem…it wouldn't stop you wanting to be with me would it?" she asked. He sighed and shook s head.

"Nothing could Hermione, but every time I think about how harshly I treated your friends when they were in school, I really feel like I don't deserve you," he whispered. Hermione smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"You will always deserve me Severus," she told him. He smiled back and brushed her hair from her face.

"You need to get out of bed…Minerva is wondering where you are and wondering whether you are ill….she treats you like her own daughter you know?" he asked. She smiled warmly and nodded.

"Don't worry, I know." Stretching she stood and made her way to her bedroom. Noticing he was following her she swiftly turned at her door and smiled shyly.

I know we have been seeing each other for a week Severus, but I don't know how comfortable you are with seeing me unchanged for the first time…" she said to him. His eyes widened and he cleared his throat.

"I…see…ugh…I shall just wait in the lounge for you," she said uncomfortably. She smirked.

"You can come in if you like Severus…you never know I may just give you a small dance whilst I get unchanged…" she said slyly. Severus spluttered and turned away making his way to her kitchen, causing her giggle as she went to change.

As she and Severus entered the Great Hall at lunch Hermione had to smile widely at the people who were sat at the head table. James was sat on the Headmaster's knee talking animatedly to him and Minerva who were nodding and listening to every word that came out the little boy's mouth. Harry and Ginny were discussing about what was going to happen that night.

Hermione sighed happily and leaned into the man who she was beginning to fall for. This was turning into real family that she felt so close to.

James looked up from his discussion with the two professors and waved joyfully at Hermione. Hermione grinned and waved back at her Godson. As she reached the table Harry looked up and rolled his eyes.

"You know what, you're the only person who I'd least expect to stay in bed till dinner Hermione," he told her. She rolled her eyes.

"And I thought you were at work Harry," she said. He grinned.

"Well, after telling them all that if it weren't for me a lot of people wouldn't even have family there they soon gave me new years off," he explained. Hermione shook her head.

"Emotional blackmail…can't get any better," she said, he laughed.

"You can't blame a man for wanting to spend new years with his family!" he exclaimed. Hermione laughed and turned to her best girlfriend.

"Are you stressed Ginny dear?" she asked. Ginny sighed.

"Oh no Hermione honey….the fact that I'm almost ready to have my baby since I'm almost 9 months and I'm starting to get nervous hasn't had any effect on my feelings…so no herms I'm nowhere near stressed," she said quietly. Hermione frowned and sat down beside her.

"Do you want to go upstairs Gin and I'll examine you…it's been a few weeks but if you're feeling any discomfort then we'll have to have a look," she said. Ginny sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm fine Herms, just a bit nervous…" Harry put an arm around her.

"I'll get another two weeks off work Gin honey, if you feel like you're almost ready then I'll be there for you…" he said. Hermione nodded.

"And James can come and stay with me," she said. Ginny's eyes snapped up.

"I can't but that burden on you Hermione…you're busy in the Hospital Wing and…" Hermione shook her head.

"No Ginny after tonight he can spend tomorrow with you and Harry and then on the 2nd of January you can bring him here with some of his things. He'll be out of your way so you can relax until the baby comes," she told her friend. Ginny sighed and nodded, placing a hand on her large stomach then taking a glance at her son she smiled at her friend.

"Ok Herms…I'll tell him tomorrow though…let him have fun tonight he can't worry about me," she told her. Hermione nodded and pulled her friend into a hug.

"Hermione? What time are we actually going to your parent's then?" Harry asked. Hermione thought for a second.

"Mum told me to be at hers for about 6pm..If that's ok?" she asked. Ginny nodded then looked at her watch.

"So that gives us about 3 and a half hours to get ready," she said. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at her own watch.

"How long did I sleep in!" she exclaimed. Severus chuckled.

"It was 1pm when I decided to come looking for you," he told her. She stared at him for a second then looked back her watch.

"But…I don't even know what I'm going to wear!" she exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"I think Herms and I'm sure people will agree with me, that you look good in anything you wear," Harry said, "Anyway, I'm sure you'll find something. And I've got news for you, Luna had the baby." Hermione's eyes widened, he smiled "Ron was overjoyed, He was the first person she flooed when she went to the hospital and apparently as soon as he got there she pulled him into a massive kiss telling him that she loved him. They had another girl, she's called Molly Anne Weasley," he explained. Hermione smiled for her other best friend and his family.

"I'm happy for them…are they at home?" she asked.

"I heard there was a little bit of complication so she'll be staying there for a week," she nodded.

"Right, I'll go see her," she said.

When 6pm rang, Hermione, Severus, Harry, Ginny and James apperated to the alleyway right next to the Granger household. Knocking on the door Hermione walked in to music being played and all her family chatting.

"Hermione love!" a voice yelled from the kitchen doorway. Emily Granger was a short woman with short curly blond hair. She had warm brown eyes and small laugh lines by her mouth. She rushed passed her sisters and brothers and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"I've missed you mum!" Hermione yelled over the music being played. Emily smiled with perfect white teeth and moved aside so the group could walk into the lounge.

"I've missed you too darling. Charlotte enjoyed Christmas and all those magical gifts you gave her. Oh Ginny dear look how glowing you are! You look ready to push your little one out darling!" Ginny paled at the thought and Hermione cringed.

"Er mum…"

"And Harry! How much taller you've gotten! Who would have thought Harry Potter a family man by the age of 25!" she exclaimed again. Harry laughed nervously glancing at Hermione who mouthed 'I'm sorry'

"Mum I think you should –"

"And little James! You look just like your father indeed it's too bad you look nothing like Hermione and instead like your mother," she said, James frowned confused and Ginny frowned. Hermione glared at her mother.

"So Mum! Where's dad?" she asked. Emily looked back up at her daughter and smiled.

"I'll tell you what dear, I'll go fetch him…and when I come back you must introduce this strapping gentleman you've brought with you," she said, winking at her daughter before toddling away through the group of family in the lounge. Hermione turned to her friends with a small smile on.

"I'm sorry guys, it's obvious she's had a bit to drink and she's just like me, we tend to speak out loud when she's had a drink," she explained. Harry nodded and put an arm around his wife's shoulder and took his sons hand. Hermione felt that spike of jealousy hit her again. She longed to have a family like Ginny had. Suddenly she felt a hand take her own and she smiled at Severus. Who knew, maybe she would have a family someday.

"Pumpkin!!" a merry voice yelled. Hermione looked and grinned.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, running into her father's open arms. John Granger had short brown hair with streaks of grey running through. His green eyes shone in the low light as he held his eldest daughter.

"How are you my little girl?" he asked. She laughed.

"Daddy! I'm not a little girl anymore! But I'm ok Daddy," she said, hugging him again.

Severus watched with a daunting feel in his gut. Father's were always the most protective when it came to their daughters dating and Hermione looked like a big Daddy's girl.

"Harry my boy! And Ginny! And this must be young James!" he exclaimed, patting James on the head and giving Ginny a hug and shaking Harry's hand.

"It's good to see you again John." Harry said. Ginny smiled and turned to Hermione.

"I defiantly prefer your Dad," she said. Hermione laughed.

John turned to Severus,

"And who is this?" he asked. Hermione took a deep breath.

"This is Severus Daddy…we've been seeing each other for the last week," she said nervously. John looked cuttingly at him.

"If you don't mind me asking Severus…how old are you?" Hermione frowned.

"You know best Daddy that age doesn't matter," she told him. John nodded but shrugged.

"I'm just curious Hermione love…Severus?" he asked. Severus sighed.

"45 Mr Granger." He answered. John's eyes became darker with protectiveness.

"So that makes you 20 years older than my little Hermione…" he said. Hermione sighed.

"Yes Daddy, like there's 20 years between you and Mum," she said. John sighed.

"Hermione I…"

"Yes Daddy well don't, I know you are protective and you really care about me but Severus looks after me and you have nothing to worry about. I've known him since I was 11 and he has saved my life on more than one occasion. He was very brave to come tonight to meet you and Mum. Todd wouldn't even come to the street because he was scared of you. And Daddy, I'm warning you, I like this one so don't you dare scare him away. I'm going to get a drink, so please don't let me come back to see you two throwing punches." She said, kissing Severus on the cheek, smiling at her Father then took Harry and Ginny to get a drink.

Severus glanced at her then slowly turned back to Hermione's father.

"I mean no harm to your Daughter Mr Granger. I have admired her for many years. She is very intelligent and I would never take advantage of her. I know how special she is to you and your wife and I understand how protective parents can be. I know the age difference is quite big but I think it will have no effect to our relationship." He explained to the staring man. John looked up and down at the man his daughter was with and sighed.

"Severus, Hermione has had quite a few men in her life, and each one has broken her heart. I shall give you one warning now, ever hurt Hermione in anyway and I shall hunt you down…wizard or not. She is my first child and has always been a Daddies girl. Understand?" Severus nodded quickly and shook the mans hand.

Thank you sir," he said. John finally smiled.

"Please Severus, call me John."

On the other side of the room, Hermione watched as James introduced himself to her little sister. Charlotte was very cute. She had long luscious black curls that her mother had pulled back into pigtails. She wore a little violet dress that matched her eye colour. Her eyes were a strange colour, small violet eyes that she must have gotten from her parents.

James had run straight to her and smiled.

"Hi! I'm James! Auntie Mia has told me lots and lots about you!" he exclaimed.

Charlotte smiled softly and shook his hand.

"I'm Charlotte…Hermy told me 'bout you to," she said shyly.

They hit it off straight away. They played some of her muggle games and talked to each other. Ginny's eyes sparkled as she watched her son play with the little girl.

"Ok, if that isn't love at first sight then I don't know what is…10 galleons on them getting married as soon as she graduates from Hogwarts," Ginny whispered to her.

Hermione laughed and watched her little sister and her Godson.

"What are you drinking Herms?" Harry asked a couple of hours later. Hermione sighed.

"Vodka and coke…I've only had a couple though," she said. Harry nodded and took another sip of his coke.

"I promised Ginny I wouldn't drink tonight," he said. Hermione laughed.

"You can have one…what do you want?" she asked. Harry smirked.

"I can't Herms..."

"Yes you can, what do you want? Beer? Jack Daniels? What?" she asked. He laughed.

"Fine! I'll have a Jack Daniels and coke. But if I get drunk and Ginny goes mad then it'll be on your head," he said, taking the offered drink.

Taking another sip of her own she smiled at Ginny as she came back to sit on the couch next to Harry, a look of discomfort on her face.

"You ok Gin?" Hermione asked. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Yeah Herms, just got a bit of stomach ache," she said,

"Are you sure? Do you want me to-"

"No Herms I'm fine," she protested, but Hermione stood and sat next to her friend. But she seemed fine, until she grabbed Harry's hand again about 10 minutes later.

"Ow!" she exclaimed. Hermione stood again and looked at her with concern.

"Ginny maybe we should get you to St Mungos and-"

"No Hermione! It's New years eve I'm fine!" she exclaimed. Hermione sighed with frustration at her stubborn friend.

"Ginny what if there's something wrong with the-"

"I know there isn't Hermione now stop mothering me…I'm fi-ow!" she exclaimed again, squeezing Harry's hand. Harry looked from his wife to his friend worry etched onto his face.

"Hermione…what-"

"Oh no…Herms…" Hermione looked down and found a puddle of water at her friend's feet. Hermione gasped and grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Harry, we need to get Ginny up to my old bedroom. Severus, will you grab my bag please my wand's in there," she said. Severus nodded and went to the cloakroom to grab Hermione's bag. Harry grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her up.

Ginny turned to Hermione worry on her own face.

"James-" she gasped. Hermione turned to her father who had just walked up to them.

"Dad, can you watch James for me please. Just tell him his mother is having his little sister," she explained. John nodded and smiled at Harry and Ginny before sitting by the children talking quietly to James. James looked up with wide green eyes and moved to his mum.

"Good luck mummy, I'll see you later." Hermione smiled at how grown up James was acting.

"I'll see you later baby," she whispered, kissing her son on the head. Hermione nodded and took her friends hand, pulling her towards the stairs.

"C'mon Gin, let's bring that little girl to the world."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey hey hey! See i'd told you i'd update a lot quicker! I got a new keyboard as well which types suer fast so i'm lucky hehe. Well here ya go the next chapter. I hope the chapter name gives you some sort of idea as to what happens so i'll just let you get on with reading. Please keep on reviewing and if you have any ideas just pitch um to me! Thanks!**

Chapter 12 - What's in a name?

Once Ginny had been laid comfortably as possible in Hermione's old bed Hermione did the necessary spells

Once Ginny had been laid comfortably as possible in Hermione's old bed Hermione did the necessary spells.

"Right Ginny, your already about 3cm dilated, this baby doesn't want to hang around it seems." She told her friend. Ginny sighed in pain and nodded.

"Ugh, Hermione just pull it out!" Hermione sighed.

"Ginny, the way your dilation is coming it's looking like we can have the baby out in the next three hours, I'm telling you she does not want to wait." She explained. Ginny closed her eyes and groaned, holding Harry's hand tightly.

Harry grunted with pain and closed his own eyes, until he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Professor?" he asked. Severus held out a blue coloured potion and gave him a small smile.

"A pain relieving potion…just in case," he explained. Harry grinned and nodded in thanks before gulping the potion down in one. Ginny glared up at him in envy. She then turned to Hermione, who had seen the look she had given her husband, and smiled sweetly.

"Hermione darling…do you think, since the baby won't be coming for a while. That I can maybe have one of those miracle potions called a pain reliev-"

"Don't even think about asking." Hermione said shortly, turning away to write on a piece of spare paper she had found lying on her desk.

"But-"

"Ginny, who was it who said she would rather endure all that pain so her baby could come out healthy? And who was it who also agreed with me that pain was apart of labour?" she asked, looking over her shoulder. Ginny sighed gave Hermione a glare.

"Fine, but if I brake Harry's hand because of _my_ pain, then you are paying for the damage," she exclaimed. Hermione grinned.

"Ginny darling…I'll even do it myself,"

Suddenly a knock on the door caught their attention and Severus opened it. Hermione smiled at her mother as she entered the room.

"Are you ok Ginny dear? Do you need anything?" Emily asked, having a look of concern on her face. Ginny smiled tightly through her pain and shook her head.

"No thanks," she said. Emily nodded and gave a look to Hermione and nodded.

"Ginny dear, I apologise for what I said before when you arrived. I have always envied the thought that Hermione hasn't given me any Grandchildren yet and hasn't even married, where as you and Harry are on your way to having a fully fledged family. That is the problem with me, and Hermione will vouch for me, when I drink I tend to let my mouth slip a little and say the wrong things. So I apologise again if I caused any upset," she told the woman in the bed. Ginny smiled again.

"Emily, it's ok, I think I understand now. And if you please, I would like the rest of my family here," she said. Emily grinned and nodded. Hermione nodded also and turned to her mother.

"Mum, you'll have to go the basement and use the fireplace down there since we have too many guests who are muggles. Severus, could you do me a favour and go with her so she knows what to do. I need all of the Weasleys here. So, Molly and Arthur – get them first, Bill and Fleur, Charlie hasn't even gotten married yet, bloody bachelor, Fred and Meredith, George and Katie, and could you floo to St Mungos to get Ron. I think that's everyone," she said quickly.

"Percy!" Ginny gasped with pain. Hermione frowned and Harry paled.

"Are you sure love?" he asked. Ginny looked up and glared.

"Harry, Percy and Penelope are classed as family and if they aren't here then my whole family isn't! Got it!" she yelled. Everyone in the room cringed, but they knew it was the pain talking. Harry cleared his throat and leaned closer to his wife.

"Ginny, the last time Percy was here when you had James, he threatened to pull my balls clean off my body the next time I put you through all that pain," he said worriedly. Ginny groaned and swung pack into the pillows.

"Harry I won't let him I just want them all here!" she exclaimed, pain etched into her voice. Harry sighed and nodded to Severus.

"Go get Percy too please," he said. Severus nodded, and gave a short smile to Emily.

"Lead the way madam," he said politely. Emily stared for a while, winked at Hermione then grabbed Severus' hand leading him from the room. Hermione sighed and sat beside her friend on the bed.

"Ginny calm down, getting mad and stressing isn't going to do the baby any good. You need to relax," she said calmly. Ginny too a shuddering breath and looked at her best friend, tears filling her eyes.

"Hermione, I just want it to go away, all the pain. I know I said that it was all part and package and all that crap, but I have a very low pain tolerance and I'll die if it doesn't stop!" she exclaimed, grabbing Hermione's hand, a tear slipping out her eye. Hermione sighed and looked away, squeezing her hand.

"Ginny, when I agreed to be your healer for James what did we agree on?" she asked quietly. Ginny thought for a moment then sighed.

"That you couldn't treat me any differently than you would any other patient," she said. Hermione nodded and gave her a smile looking back at her softly.

"As my best friend Ginny I would give you all the Pain relievers in the world to take your pain away, but as a professional Healer I know that if you take a pain reliever only hours before a birth then something can go wrong with the baby. You know I hate seeing you in this pain Gin, but I can't let anything happen to my Godchild that I know you can give birth to," she told her. Ginny sniffled and pulled Hermione into a tight hug.

"Fine! I'll do it! But I'm going to tell everyone that you had to resolve to emotional blackmail to make me do it," she said, a smile on her face. Hermione laughed and patted her hand.

"C'mon Gryffindor, let's bring another cub into the world," she said, Harry chuckled and stroked his wife's hand, proud of her and thankful to his best friend.

Minutes later, a knock was heard and a red headed woman popped her head round the door, catching everyone's attention. Ginny's face lit up in relief.

"Mum!" she exclaimed. Molly Weasley rushed to her daughter's side and took her hand.

"Ginny dear…how are you doing?" she asked. Ginny grunted.

"Fine mum, I'm 4cm already and I've only been here an hour," she exclaimed. Molly smiled.

"Well this baby is definitely taking after you Ginny love, you only took 4 hours to deliver," she explained. Ginny groaned and threw her head back. Hermione smirked.

"I think someone owes me money Mrs Potter!" she told her. Ginny held up a finger that made Molly gasp and slap it away.

"Is everyone else here Molly?" Harry asked. Molly nodded.

"They're all in the basement though. I think Arthur got a little too excited when he heard the music. Severus had to lock the door after me so he couldn't get out." She explained. Harry grinned when he thought about his Father in law and his love for muggle technology.

"What's Mum doing about the guests?" Hermione asked. Another voice answered from the door.

"She's sending them all down to the den honey," John answered. Everyone looked up.

"Hi daddy, what're you doing here?" she asked. John nodded down to the little black haired boy standing nervously by his side.

"James got a little scared and he missed his mummy" he answered. Molly stood.

"Come here James love," she said. James nodded and walked over to his Nana, letting her pick him up.

"Nana, Uncle John says that Mummy is having my little sister, but why does it hurt her so much?" he asked. Molly smiled and stroked his hair.

"Because James, that is what women have to go through when we want to bring big strong lads like you little sisters for you to protect," she explained. He smiled and nodded, Molly placed him on the bed and he crawled towards his mother.

"Are you gonna be ok Mummy?" Ginny smiled and brushed his hair away from his gorgeous green eyes.

"Of course I am honey, I just need you to be a brave boy and go wait with Granddad and all your uncles," she told him. He smiled, satisfied that his mummy was ok and wrapped his little arms around her neck. Harry picked him up and handed him back to John, not before giving him a quick squeeze himself.

Another knock at the door was heard and Severus walked through.

"All the muggles are in the den and the Weasley family is waiting in the Lounge," he explained. Hermione smiled and nodded before noticing how many people were actually in the room.

"Ok, there are too many people in this room. I'm going to have to ask some of you to leave. Daddy, please take James back down to Arthur. Severus, could you please go down and wait with the others, I only want Harry and Molly in here please," she told them. Severus nodded and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck Mrs Potter," he said quietly, and nodded to Harry before leaving the room. John watched and after he left he walked to his daughter and wiped her cheek before kissing it also.

"Daddy…" Hermione said, but John grinned and gave her a hug before leading James from the room. Hermione turned back to Ginny and smiled, before walking over to the bed and performing the spell again. "Well Ginny, that's 5 cm you're doing really well!" she exclaimed. Ginny grunted in thanks. Harry sighed.

"C'mon Hon, it can't be as bad as the Cruciatus can it?" he asked, she turned her pain filled but evil eyes at him.

"Harry….no uterus, no opinion."……

…….Half an hour later Ginny was walking around the room with Harry following her, rubbing her shoulders and trying to relax her. Molly had tried everything to get the pain from her mind. She's read to her, sang to her she'd even tried to dance with her. But now Ginny had resorted to walking around the room talking to herself about all the positive attributes of having a baby.

Hermione watched from the side and sighed. Her Friend was nearly there. She was 6 cm dilated and soon she'd be holding her baby in her arms.

"C'mon Ginny, you're doing so well. You just need to calm down," she told her for what felt like the tenth time that night. Ginny looked up and winced, before making her way over to the bed.

"Ugh, what time is it?" she asked. Harry glanced at his watch.

"Just a little over quarter to eleven," she sighed.

"Wonder whether she'll be born in December, or January?" she asked. Harry smiled and kissed her on the head.

"We'll know when she comes love," …….

…….An hour later Hermione performed the spell once again on a panting Ginny and she gripped her husbands hand in pain.

"Ginny we're almost there, you're 9cm…she might even be here just before midnight," Hermione exclaimed, excitement coursing through her veins. Ginny nodded slightly and took one deep breath as the contraction finished. Harry sighed in relief and threw his head back. Molly and Hermione chuckled.

"Harry? What're we going to call this one when it comes? I'm sorry but I can't call another baby of mine after another relative. I want something new," Ginny told her husband. Harry sighed and sat back in his chair, thought etched onto his face.

"You know love I really don't know. If it was a boy I would have called it Sirius but if you're both so confidant it'll be a girl I would have called her Lily…after my mother." He explained. Ginny sighed.

"But we called James after your father. We can use Lily as a middle name though, I like Lily as a middle name…and Sirius for a middle name if it's a boy." She said. Harry's eyes lit up wt the thought that his 2nd child will be in some way related with his Godfather or mother. Molly thought for a second then smiled.

"What about giving it a name from our side of the family Ginny. I have an Aunt Agnes…and an Uncle Wilfred….or my Great Aunt who's called-"

"Mum, all the names from our side of the family are bordering child abuse…Hermione, what do you suggest?" Ginny asked, casting a hopeful glance at her. Hermione's eyes widened and she blinked.

"Oh…well like any muggle child does when she starts learning about their families, they pick what their children's names are going to be beforehand. I always loved the normal names like Robert and Rebecca for a child's name but when I got to my last year at primary school I started to learn about different name origins. I loved going to France and America with my parent's and I picked up the different name meanings over there. So I chose my favourite two and I've always stuck with them." She explained. Ginny smiled.

"What are they?" she asked innocently. Hermione chuckled nervously.

"If I told you Gin you'd nick them," she said. Ginny placed a hand over her heart.

"Hermione I would never nick your names," she said. Hermione grinned.

Suddenly Ginny doubled over on the bed and groaned loudly. She had both hands pressed on her stomach and her eyes were shut tightly.

"Ok Hermione that one hurt a lot more!" she exclaimed. Harry automatically clasped her hand and rubbed it soothingly. Hermione performed the spell one last time and grinned when she got her results.

"It's time Ginny," she said, and Ginny's head snapped up, her eyes wide with fear.

"It's ok Ginny love I know you can do it because you've always been my big strong girl." Molly whispered to her, stroking her hair. Ginny groaned again and glared at the two.

"Mum Harry I'm not a damn dog for frig sake stop stroking me!!" she yelled. Hermione chuckled as they both leapt away from her before Harry bravely put his arm around her shoulder as she got in position.

"Harry I'm sorry I can't do this alone don't leave me!" she pleaded. Harry looked at Hermione in worry then bent down so she could see him.

"You're not alone love I'm here, your Mum's here and so is Hermione you'll be fine," he told her reassuringly. She sobbed as tears leaked from her eyes.

"This really hurts I can't do it," she wept. Molly wiped her own eyes at her daughters pain but grabbed her hand anyway. Hermione stood at the foot of the bed and looked Ginny in the eyes.

"Ginny Potter I know you can…you're very brave you've faced Voldemort and the Death eaters for Gods sake! You can do this Ginny! So come one, when I count to ten bring this baby into the world for me," She told her friend. Ginny looked up and nodded fiercely readying herself, each hand in Harry's and her mother's.

"One….two….three….four….five….six….seven….eight….nine…TEN!" she said, and Ginny closed her eyes tightly and pushed with all her strength. Hermione smiled and bent slightly ready to help. Suddenly she saw the top of a blood covered head and her smile grew. "Come on Ginny keep going I can see the top of the head!" she exclaimed.

Ginny stopped for a second, getting her breath back before she pushed again, even harder than before.

Hermione saw little eyes that where shut closed, a tiny button nose and small red lips followed by a chin when Ginny stopped to regain her breath again. Harry looked down and his eyes widened.

"Gin the head's out come one you're so close!" he exclaimed. Ginny nodded slightly and grabbed his hand tighter.

As she pushed again the sound of a countdown wavered from down the stairs.

"TEN!" Hermione glanced at Molly who had grinned and whispered reassuring words to her daughter.

"NINE!"

"EIGHT!"

"SEVEN!"

"SIX!"

"FIVE!" Harry had small tears rolling down his face in delight but carried on urging his wife.

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"

The wails of a baby filled the room as Ginny collapsed back onto the bed, tired and beat. Hermione cut the umbilical cord with her wand and took the baby to the on suite bathroom to clean it. Wrapping it in an old baby blanket of hers she carried it carefully to the proud parents.

Harry had his arms wrapped around his wife, kissing her sweaty forehead and telling her how proud he was of her. Molly was balling into her handkerchief delighted that her daughter had managed it again a second time. Ginny had her eyes half open and a soft smile of relief was set on her face. Hermione looked down at the baby that was squirming slightly and she loosened the blanket a little.

"Ginny, Harry…it is in my deepest honour that I can present you with a very energetic and healthy baby girl," She said, watching Ginny sit up slightly to receive her baby.

Once Hermione had passed the baby to Ginny, she performed the spells to make sure Ginny was ok and cleaned her up.

As soon as Ginny looked into her baby girl's little brown eyes she cried at her beauty. She had little tufts of silky black hair that curled slightly at the ends. Her skin was a healthy pink colour and she had all ten fingers and toes.

Molly kissed her daughter on her cheek and stood, not before stroking her newest Grand daughter's face.

"I'll go tell them the good news." She whispered. Hermione nodded, and slowly made her way back to the bed. Harry had perched on the bed beside his wife and his daughter and was looking down at her small chubby face with wonder. Hermione stood beside him.

"She's gorgeous isn't she," she said quietly. Harry and Ginny looked up to her and beamed.

"Thank you Hermione. For delivering her and for believing in me," Ginny whispered emotionally. Hermione nodded and smiled, hugging both her friends.

"Now all that matters is the name," she said. Ginny smiled innocently again.

"Please tell me the one you would have picked if you would have had a girl…I only want to know Herms," she said. Hermione sighed and shook her head amused.

"Fine….if I'd of had a girl by now, I would have called her Adrianna…Anna for short though so she wouldn't have gotten picked on at school," she told them. Ginny smiled at her and then looked down at her daughter.

"It's ok…she doesn't even look like an Adrianna…" then she looked a little closer and closed her eyes, a sob escaping her lips. Harry frowned worriedly.

"What's up love?" he asked. Ginny shook her head and too a breath.

"Nothing Harry…it's just…she really does look like an Adrianna…" she said. Harry smiled and looked up at Hermione. Hermione sighed and shook her head again.

"Ginny…you can call her Adrianna if you'd like…consider it a baby gift from me," she told her. Ginny's head snapped up and she beamed at her friend.

"Oh Hermione….that's the best gift anyone could have given us. Adrianna Lily Potter. What do you think?" she asked. Harry smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"It fits," he said. Hermione bent over and glanced at her God daughter again.

"The name meaning does actually work…" she said. Ginny looked up.

"What does 'Adrianna' stand for?" she asked. Hermione smiled softly and connected eyes with the little girl.

"It's Latin for 'beautiful'," she told them. Ginny's eyes widened and looked back at her daughter before nodding.

"And she really is."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN/ hey all sorry this one ain't too long, but i just wanted to get...a meaning acros...you'll know what i mean when you all read it. Thanks for reviewin all i really appreciate it! If anyone has any ideas just pitch them to me and i'll put um in xx**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - I'm not ready**

* * *

Hermione opened the door to the living room and smiled at all the red heads that looked up at her expectedly. Molly was smiling proudly next to her Husband.

"I've told them the good news Hermione," she explained. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I don't want all of you up there at once, so I think only Molly, Arthur and James should go up and you should switch every half an hour," she said. Molly nodded, and grasped her husband's hand leading him to the stairs.

Hermione flopped down on the couch tiredly. It was January the 1st, New Year's day and she had been up all this time.

"Well done Hermione," a voice whispered in her ear making her jump. She opened her eyes and smiled at the mystery speaker.

"Thanks, I love it really, but she always seems to go into labour when it's late," she explained, giving a small giggle. Severus chuckled and placed an arm around her.

"Your mother was very interested to know how long I have been 'dating' you," he said quietly. Hermione looked up worried.

"What? She asked you how long you've been dating me?" she asked. He smirked and nodded. She sighed "And what did you say?" she asked.

"I told her the truth, since Christmas day," he told her. She smiled.

"And then what did she say?" she asked. He smiled.

"She said I was a very romantic man to ask you to date on Christmas and that finally you have a chance to have a family," he explained. Hermione flushed.

She knew of her Mother's wish for Hermione to settle down and start a family of her own, and ever since she had heard of how Hermione's other relationships went she had begun to loose hope.

"When are you going to get a boyfriend Hermione love?" she'd ask every time she'd go round for dinner. She cleared her throat.

"My mother only wants me to have children so she can be a Grandmother," she told him. He nodded, but said nothing.

Half an hour later, a sobbing Arthur came down clutching his wife's hand. Hermione grinned when Molly gave her a lopsided smile because of her husband's happiness.

"They want to see you Hermione dear, and you too Severus," she told them. Hermione nodded and stood, followed by Severus, and gave Arthur a small pat on the back before making their way to Hermione's old room.

Knocking, she popped her head round and smiled at the small family on the bed. James had taken his place on his Father's lap and was looking wondrously at his baby sister.

"Are you ok Ginny?" Hermione asked. Ginny looked up from her baby girl and smiled softly.

"Yeah sure Herms, but we have something to discuss with the both of you," she told them. Hermione's eyebrows raised and she looked at Severus who grasped her hand lightly. Walking over to the bed she perched on the edge at the foot, whilst Severus stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"What's the matter?" she asked. Harry smiled.

"Hermione, as you know you will be the Godmother to Adrianna, but because Ron and Luna have just had their baby, we think it will be a lot tougher on Ron to become a Godfather again. So we both discussed it and we'd like Severus…to be Adrianna's Godfather." He explained.

Hermione grinned and looked up at Severus whose face, for once, showed shock. His eyes had widened and he looked blankly at Harry whose grin had grown. Finally he found his speech.

"Are you sure Mr Potter…" he started, but Ginny nodded.

"Severus please, we aren't at school anymore and there is no reason for us to hate you. Please call us Harry and Ginny because I feel like we have become…friends in the weeks where you and Hermione weren't at each other's throats." She explained. Severus nodded weakly and Hermione giggled.

"But I hardly know her…" he said and Hermione laughed.

"Sev, the only person that will know her is Ginny because she's carried her around for 9 months, none of us know her. But that's the beauty of being a Godparent, you get to know the child deeper." She explained. Severus nodded again and set his eyes on the small baby.

"I wouldn't know how to…" Harry took his daughter out of his wife's arms and walked slowly over to the older man.

"Why don't you hold her and see how you feel," he said quietly. Severus looked from Harry's face to Adrianna and back to Harry's face. Hermione sighed.

"You'll be fine Severus. Support her head on your left arm and rest her legs on your right," she explained, helping Harry move Adrianna to Severus' arms. When she was set comfortably in his arms, he stared helplessly at the small fragile baby. She looked so much like her mother except she had tufts of black hair in stead of red. She made soft little noises as she slept.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she watched Severus look at Adrianna wit awe. If she was in school and someone told her that Severus Snape would hold a baby _delicately _and looked at her with awe, and then she would have ran to the library and researched a way to make sure they were ok in the head. But now she knew he looked right in the moment and nothing would drag him from it.

"Why don't you take her down to see them all? I bet it'll be a lot easier for all of us…besides, I'm pretty beat," Ginny said, pulling Severus and Hermione from their thoughts. Hermione smiled and nodded walking over to the bedroom door.

"Hermione, why don't you take her down," Severus whispered. Hermione stopped and turned.

"Why? Its ok you can take her-"

"No, please," he said, looking her in the eyes. Hermione sighed quietly but nodded, understanding. He didn't want the Weasleys to see him cuddling a baby, it would ruin his image. Walking back over to him she transferred Adrianna from his arms and settled her into her own.

"Can you get the door for me," she asked. He smiled and nodded, opening the door and walking out behind her. Once they'd left Harry turned to his wife and smirked.

"Think it'll work?" he asked. Ginny laughed.

"Once Emily sees Hermione holding her she'll go absolutely bonkers and order Hermione to make one for her," she told him. He laughed with her and put an arm around her.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Adrianna Lily Potter," Hermione said, smiling at the Weasley family as they walked through the door. They all stood with a gasp and gathered around her with bright smiles. The woman awed and made kissy faces at the small baby. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Percy stood and stared at the baby.

"You know guys this is your youngest niece," Hermione whispered. Slowly a grin bloomed on each of their faces and they began to make baby noises at her.

"Ok everyone please don't crowd them, she's only about an hour old!" Molly exclaimed, spitting through them so they backed away a little. Hermione smiled gratefully and slowly rocked the baby girl in her arms. Emily nearly screamed at the sight in front of her.

"Oh Hermione you are so ready to become a mother! She fits into your arms just like you fit into mine!" she exclaimed. Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled down at her Goddaughter. Severus came behind her and looked over her shoulder at his Goddaughter.

Emily's eyes bulged. "Oh my! Just look at the three of you! You look like a lovely family!" she exclaimed, tears falling from her eyes. Hermione looked up and gave her a glare.

"Mother! How can you say that when Adrianna's family is actually here!" she told her, but Molly just smiled.

"Your mother is right though Hermione. The three of you do look like quite a family! With Adrianna's dark hair and her slightly olive complexion she looks like a generous mix of the both of you," she explained. Hermione looked at Adrianna then looked up at Severus.

Suddenly a flash made them jump and they both snapped back to the front. Emily was stood with a smirk and a camera.

"Now that's one for the family album," she said. Hermione rolled her eyes and handed Adrianna to Molly who sat on the couch next to her husband who placed a finger in his Granddaughter's little hand. Emily sighed and placed an arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"Sorry Hermione love, it's just that your father and I were wondering when you were going to give us a Granddaughter or Grandson." She told her. Hermione sighed.

"Mum-"

"I just look at how happy Molly and Arthur look with all their Grandchildren and I want that! I want to have a grandbaby before I die Hermione!" she exclaimed. Hermione frowned.

"Mum, when I'm ready to have children, I'll let you know," she said. Emily sighed and grabbed her hand.

"Hermione-" Hermione shook her head.

"No mum, you know what I'm like, I'd rather focus on my career than start a family!"

"But Hermione you're already at the top of your career! Your father and I only opened up our own practise when you were five years of age!" Emily exclaimed. Hermione sighed.

"It's not as simple as that," she murmured. Emily glared.

"Yes, and the only person who is making it difficult is yourself. Your beautiful Hermione, You have a successful career that I am so proud of, and to top it all off you're dating someone that I damn well know will look after you!" Hermione's eyes widened. She and Severus had only been dating for a week.

"Mum, I think you should go tend to your guests, whilst I go tend my patient." She said, turning on her heel and taking Adrianna from her Grandmother's arms she took her back upstairs. Everyone turned to Emily who glared at the door before storming from the room and to the den.

George whistled.

"I think Mrs Granger wants a Grandchild…call it a hunch," he joked, everyone rolled their eyes.

Hermione shook slightly behind the door. How dare her mother demand that she have children! If she wasn't ready for children she wouldn't have them! Taking a deep breath she made her way back to Ginny's room.

"Ginny are you awake?" she asked, walking through. Smiling she felt her familiar tug of jealousy when she saw them.

Harry had perched on the bed and had wrapped his arms around his wife, resting his chin on her head. James had snuggled in under Ginny's arm and was snoozing beside her. It was a perfect family picture.

But she weren't ready for that. She wanted it, but she knew it wouldn't happen yet. Sighing she placed Adrianna in a small cot that had been transfigured when she was born.

"You are so lucky Adrianna. I know you will grow up loved and looked after, and if your mummy and daddy aren't ever there, or you just don't want to talk to them, then I'm always here…your good ol' Auntie Mia…"

"Her apparent Uncle is here also," a smooth voice from behind her made her jump.

"Severus," she whispered, smiling at the man that wrapped his arms around her.

"Your mother is right you know. You have reached the top of your career…in fact there is only one other way you can go," he told her. She looked up through her lashes.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"A little 'birdie', told me that someone had a dream to own her own Private healers room," he said. She looked up at him fully.

"What!" he chuckled.

"Why did you come to work at Hogwarts if that was what you wanted to do?" he asked. She smiled.

"Because I think it was because I hadn't seen you for 8 years….But like I've said before, it is only a dream. One that I could never accomplish." She said. He sighed.

"Your parents did," she laughed quietly.

"They had plenty of money though. And when I was 5 things weren't so expensive," she told him. He shook his head and kissed her.

Pulling a way she looked up with a curious frown.

"Please tell me that my mother's little speech hasn't changed what you think of me. I am not a non living spinster that she writes me out as," she told him. He chuckled and kissed her again.

"Don't worry. I know."


End file.
